Dot Dissidia
by Exoesqueleto7
Summary: [AU] Pensaste que sería una buena idea insertar a tus personajes favoritos de Final Fantasy en The World. Nunca habías estado tan equivocado.


**Nota:** Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar un par de cositas: En primer lugar, haré un montón de críticas y quejas bajo el pretexto del humor, pero todas dirigidas a "The World", no a ".hack" propiamente dicho. Eso me conduce al segundo punto: en esta posible serie, los protagonistas de Final Fantasy y de .hack se encontrarán jugando y haciendo toda clase de referencias a distintos videojuegos, pero no por este factor dejan de existir dentro de ese mundo las franquicias de Final Fantasy y la de .hack como videojuegos propiamente dichos. Es un poco extraño, lo sé, pero así es como es XD Con esto quiero decir que en cualquier momento puedes encontrarte a Cloud jugando Final Fantasy VII y a Kite jugando .hack/Outbreak sin necesidad de romper la cuarta pared.

Por otra parte, en caso de que algún lector desconozca la terminología de los videojuegos, decidí anexar un pequeño glosario al final del fic :)

 **DISCLAIMER:** Dissidia Final Fantasy y Project .hack no me pertenecen a mí, y ni siquiera se pertenecen entre sí (saddest love story ever). Son propiedad de Square Enix y de Bandai respectivamente.

* * *

 **.dissidia/**

* * *

Los preparativos se encontraban en su punto de cocción. El juego había sido publicado, avistado (o "noticeado"), discutido, comprado (o pirateado), descargado, instalado (posiblemente crackeado), y se encontraba listo para jugar. El grupo entero había acordado conectarse el mismo día y a la misma hora, tal y como acostumbraban los chicos al encontrar un nuevo juego que fuese prometedor, para que las primeras impresiones pudiesen surgir inmaculadas, libres de toda influencia malintencionada por parte de alguna opinión que abogase, para bien o para mal, a favor o en contra del producto jugabilístico en cuestión, por parte de quienes hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo con antelación. Y es que tratándose de un grupo tan numeroso (contábanse entre unos quince los miembros regulares del "clan"), no resultaba tarea sencilla coordinar los horarios de cada uno para lograr acceder al mismo tiempo al momento de estrenar un juego con el fin supremo de evitar spoilers, ventajas injustas, y cualquier otra clase de tonterías que podía implicar y acarrear como consecuencia la desincronización entre un puñado de gamers, frikis y perdedores en general (similares al narrador de esta historia, al cual poco le importa romper la cuarta pared por el mero objeto de insertar este innecesario inciso menospreciativo). Si bien algunos de los chicos vivían cerca los unos de los otros, estudiaban juntos, o se conocían en persona, ninguna clase de distancia podría haber evitado, invariablemente, las largas noches de insomnio y diversión de las que solían disfrutar en conjunto durante horas y horas.

Los muchachos tenían cierta experiencia ya con la Realidad Virtual, por lo que la revolucionaria publicación del primer gran MMORPG en dichas plataformas consiguió capturar, más que su incredulidad, su total entusiasmo. Lamentablemente, les resultó imposible coordinar su primera conexión con el lanzamiento mundial de los servidores, y se vieron en la obligación de resignarse a la cruenta e interminable espera. No obstante, el día finalmente había llegado, y no había exámenes, ni bautizos, ni fiestas de cumpleaños, ni funerales, ni visitas al odontólogo, ni voluntad divina que se opusiera a los planes del grupo.

El juego en cuestión se titulaba The World of Warcraft (es chiste; se llamaba llanamente The World. Sí, qué simple), y había sido amplia y extenuantemente publicitado previo a su publicación por la compañía detrás de él: CyberConnect Corporation. La población de jugadores ascendió vertiginosamente a la extraordinaria cifra de veinte millones, factor que sólo conseguía aumentar más y más las ansias de los chicos por darle una buena probada a aquel manjar.

Antes del momento decisivo, habían reunido y compartido entre sí cierta cantidad de información: el juego resultaba ser mucho más sencillo que lo que podían haber imaginado en un principio. Básicamente, The World consistía en un mundo dividido entre varios servidores (cada uno de ellos con su respectiva ciudad inicial), en donde los jugadores podían agruparse en equipos de hasta tres personas para embarcarse posteriormente al asalto de diversas mazmorras de mapeado, complejidad, y superficie cuasi-aleatorias. Para acceder a estas mazmorras era necesario transportarse a través de portales (conocidos como Portales del Caos) ubicados en cada ciudad, mediante la introducción de tres palabras clave seleccionadas de una larga lista, y eran estas palabras aparentemente inconexas las encargadas de modelar el sitio de llegada; esto permitía que la cantidad de posibilidades topográficas dentro de aquel mundo digital alcanzase niveles prácticamente ilimitados. Pese a todo lo dicho, la variedad de los mapas era más bien reducida, y se limitaba a seis tipos de terreno básicos (con sus respectivas variantes de mazmorra): boscoso, nevado, umbrío, volcánico, lluvioso y desértico.

Asimismo, el juego contaba también con seis clases distintas de personajes para su selección: los llamados Dobles Hojas (porque no hay MMO sin sus respectivos pícaros y nunca falta el jugador con complejo de Altaïr o de Ninja Gaiden), los Maestros de Espada (un espadachín común y corrientín), los Espadas Pesadas (que por algún motivo tenían mayor defensa que los anteriores a pesar de que la enorme espada… pesada… que arrastraban por el suelo con ambas manos les prohibía utilizar escudo)… (Acabo de descubrir que las palabras "espada" y "pesada" son anagramas :O), los Blandidores de Hacha (los grandulones, la carne de cañón, los encargados de tankear aun sin escudo)… (La ausencia de escudos en este juego era realmente alarmante), los Brazos Largos (¿por qué diablos todos llevaban el nombre del arma que portaban menos éstos? En todo caso, venían a ser los lanceros del juego. ¿No se supone que el uso de una lanza permite precisamente saldar la carencia de unos brazos largos? ¿Entonces para qué quieres usar una lanza si tus brazos ya son tan largos que incluso le dan el nombre a tu clase? ¡Mejor usa una daga y vas y apuñalas a tu enemigo a cuatro metros de distancia!... A menos, claro está, que se trate precisamente de una metáfora… claro, la lanza es como un brazo… un brazo que es bien largo, y… metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto… … sí, olviden lo que acabo de decir. -Se niega a borrarlo porque así todo queda más extenso-), y finalmente los Amos de Ondas (que venían a ser algo así como healers dps casters supports nukers todo en uno, como un cóctel de leche con limón. Algo sí era seguro, y es que los Amos eran de todo menos los putos amos).

Finalmente, el objetivo de cada mazmorra radicaba en alcanzar tan pronto como fuese humanamente posible, y antes que cualquier otro jugador, el nivel más profundo de ella y activar un estrambótico reloj sensor en la sala que albergase un monumento muy particular: la famosa Estatua Zeit. El ya mencionado reloj registraba el tiempo tomado por cada jugador para alcanzar aquel sitio y simbolizaba la meta; el triunfo. Por supuesto, oleadas de monstruos y obstáculos se interponían entre los jugadores y su objetivo; esto jamás podría faltar. Además, quienes preferían compartir un momento agradable y sin presiones dentro de The World, podían jugar en mapas en los que la Estatua Zeit era reemplazada por la Estatua Gott, y el reloj por un cofre lleno de tesoros. Había diversión para todas las predilecciones, todas las edades, todos los sexos y casi todas las religiones (si eras Ásatrú no te ibas a sentir nada cómodo).

Como puede notarse, la mecánica de The World era, ni mucho más ni mucho menos, sencilla. Aun así, la principal atracción del juego no era ni su historia prácticamente inexistente ni su variedad limitada, sino definitivamente su compatibilidad con la Realidad Virtual y su coronación como pionero dentro del género, por lo que cualquier otra cosa se le perdonaba. ¡Finalmente un MMORPG era lanzado a la realidad virtual! ¿Qué importaban materias mundanas como el precio o la calidad? ¡El contenido era secundario!

Finalmente, dejando a un lado la desagradable sorpresa al toparse con una traducción repugnante y vomitiva (quizás los más viscerales se atreverían a compararla con el nivel de la traducción de Final Fantasy VII, pero hay que reconocer que esto sería una exageración descarada), traducción que se verían obligados a soportar en aras de una mayor fluidez para los monolingües del equipo, el grupo se encontraba verdaderamente exaltado por la nueva experiencia.

Así, completamente informados y preparados, los chicos se colocaron sus nuevos visores Neuro Goggle FMD (sí, se habían visto en la obligación de comprar dispositivos compatibles con el juego; en esta época todo es un negocio) y se conectaron a la red del juego. Los Neuro Goggle FMD se encontraban equipados, además del acostumbrado sensor neuronal que permitía el libre movimiento de los alter ego en el mundo virtual con una simple señal sináptica (reemplazando el anticuado control manual), y de los soportes audiovisuales que hacían posible una completa inmersión en la aventura electrónica, con un novedoso reconocedor de voz que no sólo transmitía el audio a los demás jugadores sino que también lo trasliteraba y lo presentaba en tiempo real, de manera simultánea a la voz del jugador, bajo la forma de cuadros de texto con emoticones incluidos, directamente subordinados a la tonalidad vocal que adoptaba cada jugador tras expresar una frase en específico (y claro está, a la habilitación o deshabilitación de la opción "emoticones activados/desactivados" en el menú de opciones).

El grupo de amigos había acordado reunirse en la ciudad inicial del servidor D, la capital de Aqua, Mac Anu. Se trataba de una pequeña y pintoresca ciudad con aires venecianos que, haciendo honor a su nombre, se hallaba repleta de puentes y canales de agua serena. La ciudad se encontraba arropada por un perpetuo crepúsculo naranja y estaba pavimentada por adoquines grisáceos mientras decenas de edificios pintarrajeados con símbolos tribales (un motivo estético muy recurrente en el resto del juego) la sembraban. Además, estaba alegremente poblada de guirnaldas y banderines rojos y amarillos que descolgaban de las ventanas, y era finalmente coronada por un campanario que adornaba el lugar cual cereza sobre el pastel.

La llegada del grupo al mundo de The World (redundancias aparte) coincidía con la celebración de un gran evento: una competencia periódica de todos contra todos en una mazmorra específica que aguardaba con grandes premios y reconocimientos sólo para el mejor jugador. Así, pues, no era de extrañar encontrarse a mitad de un servidor D atiborrado de jugadores tanto novatos como veteranos. El PvP no había sido implementado aquel día en el juego pues los creadores deseaban evitar tanto como fuese posible cualquier conflicto entre los usuarios, mas esto no resultaba realmente necesario; estribaba en la creatividad de cada jugador el modo de dejar atrás a sus contrincantes y hacerlos morder el polvo de la derrota.

Transcurrió un poco de tiempo antes de que los chicos lograsen reconocerse a través de sus nicknames entre el enorme tumulto humano. Los primeros en encontrarse fueron, cómo no, los amigos del alma, los "partners in crime", Bartz y Zidane.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó el delgado Maestro de Espada dirigiéndose al pequeño Doble Hoja que conversaba en ese momento con algunas chicas aleatorias—. "Latin Lover". Veo que nunca cambias XD. No era difícil adivinar que elegirías a un Doble Hoja, ni que te iba a encontrar en algún sitio cercano lleno de chicas, como es lo acostumbrado, "de cacería".

Al observar cómo las chicas se alejaban riendo y murmurando tras percatarse de que las oscuras intenciones detrás de su nickname eran completamente genuinas, Zidane, deteniendo momentáneamente la "cacería", sonrió, pateó al suelo y viró hacia su interlocutor. —¿Y qué me dices tú, Señor Mambo? ¿No planeas cambiar nunca ese tonto nombre?

—¡No mientras siga con vida! —carcajeó Bartz con una amplia sonrisa mientras rodeaba y apretaba el cuello de Latin Lover con un brazo—. ¡El mundo tiene que enterarse de que soy el rey del ritmo!

Ambos amigos rieron y bromearon con júbilo y jocosidad mientras la concurrida multitud discurría a su alrededor, con plena conciencia de que si los demás no habían logrado reunirse aún, ambos funcionarían como un excelente punto de referencia debido a sus sempiternos seudónimos virtuales (y quizás también debido a su peculiar comportamiento). Efectivamente, tal y como lo habían pensado, pronto se aproximaron al dúo una chica notoriamente perteneciente a la clase de Amo de Ondas y un gigantón enlatado en una formidable armadura que blandía una enorme hacha; deduciblemente, un Blandidor de Hacha. Sus nicknames pronto arrojaron luces sobre sus identidades. "Mogurita", y…

—¡¿"Cebolla"?! XDDDDDDDD —exclamó el par en unísono mientras Bartz estallaba en carcajadas y Zidane se retorcía en el suelo, incapaz de respirar a causa del acceso de risa, ambos indecisos de burlarse del ridículo nombre o de la ridícula apariencia de quien fuera un pequeño niño en la vida real.

—¡Cállense! —profirió el pequeño con una voz cavernosa que sólo empeoraba su ya irrisoria imagen— ¡No es culpa mía! D: Vaan se apareció en mi casa con el goggle y me insistió que jugásemos juntos. ¡Ya saben cómo es él! ¬¬ ¡Luego aprovechó mientras yo iba al baño para cambiar la clase y el nombre del personaje que yo ya había creado! Al final era muy tarde para empezar todo el proceso de nuevo y tuve que conformarme con éste. En realidad quería ser un Amo de Ondas, o cuando menos un Doble Hoja t_t…

—Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde está Vaan? No lo veo por ningún lado… —preguntó Latin Lover limpiando una lagrimilla de su rostro y extrañado al no divisar al chico merodeando en las cercanías, o invadiendo el espacio personal de Mogurita y Cebolla.

—Debe estar dando una vuelta entre la muchedumbre, ya sabes, verificando qué tan realista puede llegar a ser este juego… ¡Es una suerte que aquí no existan las billeteras!— opinó cómicamente Señor Mambo. Tras esto, agregó mientras revolvía el cabello digital de Zidane— El único motivo por el que Latin Lover no está haciendo lo mismo es porque tiene otras… prioridades de peso. ¿No es así, compañero? ¬ u¬

—Ya me conoces, rey de la pista —contestó el granuja con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba el brazo de su amigo.

—Si no hay billeteras ya se le ocurrirá alguna otra cosa qué robar, sólo espera t.t… —expresó Cebolla con ciento reconcomio, sin dejar de lloriquear.

La tímida Terra, sintiéndose opacada por la hilarante situación suscitada involuntariamente por su amiguito, comenzó a consolar al "pequeño" Cebolla mientras éste sollozaba guturalmente.

—Oye, "Mogurita", no estamos jugando un Final Fantasy, ¿sabes? —le dijo amablemente Latin Lover, incitando a conversación con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Tan grande es tu amor por los moguris?

—S-sí, yo-

—¡Hey miren, ahí viene Squall! —interrumpió Señor Mambo con alborozo. Squall se había creado un Maestro de Espada, y venía acompañado por una hermosa chica rubia, una Espada Pesada. No resultaba difícil discernir al chico de entre todos los demás jugadores, principalmente por el modo tan característico que tenía de portar el arma, y por su (de manera similar a Bartz y Zidane) acostumbrado nickname. No obstante, algo en él resaltaba en esta oportunidad. Un pequeño e inusual agregado al final del nombre.

—¿"LeonXD"? ¿Por qué el "equis dé"? xd —preguntó Latin Lover conteniendo una risilla sin poder evitar agregar un "equis dé" propio.

—León ya estaba tomado… —se limitó a contestar escuetamente el otro.

—Sí, pero de entre todas las opciones, y de entre todas las personas, ¿por qué un XD, y por qué tú? —insistió Latin Lover.

—Porque León Negro, León Oscuro, León Solitario, y hasta Grifo, Grifo Negro, Grifo Oscuro y Grifo Solitario estaban tomados también…

—¿Y por qué no te pusiste Scar? Así matabas dos pájaros de un tiro xD —bromeó Bartz, haciendo una doble referencia tan ingeniosa que los dejó a todos perplejos durante unos segundos, mientras procesaban el chiste y reconocían que provenía de boca del chico con apego a un apodo como "Señor Mambo".

—No entiendo por qué lo dices. Yo… ¿lo dices por mi cicatriz, verdad? —preguntó LeónXD notablemente ofendido tras comprender la mitad de la burla mientras apretaba con agresividad la empuñadura de su espada, sin dar espacio a que los chicos saliesen de su perplejidad anterior antes de hacerlos caer en un nuevo estado de estupor frente a los hechos: o Squall era muy lento de mente, o jamás en su vida había visto "El Rey León".

—Bueno, Cebolla, por lo menos ya no serás el hazmerreír del grupo XD —expresó Latin Lover con disimulo, intentando escapar de la situación embarazosa y de la creciente ira de LeónXD.

—Oye, Latin Lover, ¿y cómo vamos a saber cuándo alguien quiere realmente llamar a León y cuándo se está riendo de él? XD —preguntó Señor Mambo, sin resistir la tentación de regresar al tema.

—¡Jajaja! XDDDDDDDDDDDD

—¡XD!

—XD

—XDXD

—¡XDDDD!

—Ehm… —vocalizó Mogurita timoratamente, interrumpiendo como por intervención divina y para alivio de los presentes el molesto e interminable intercambio de "equis dés" del par —¿No era más sencillo ponerse "Leónn", o "León 2", o simplemente "León X", o algo así?

Un silencio de luto se apoderó de todos mientras los ojos de LeónXD se ensombrecían bajo las brumas del abatimiento.

—Bueno, bueno, y tu silenciosa amiga es… —dijo Latin Lover rompiendo el hielo y a la vez haciendo gala de su sobrenombre, dirigiéndose a la hasta entonces ignorada acompañante de LeónXD mientras observaba las letras suspendidas sobre su cabeza. Lentamente deletreó en silencio—. C… L… O- ¡Maldita sea, Cloud, tienes que dejar de crearte personajes femeninos!

Al menos cinco minutos de silencio incómodo transcurrieron antes de que Cloud respondiera.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?... —preguntó con languidez una voz masculina que emanaba de la chica.

—¡Porque usaste tu nombre real!

Algunos minutos más se deslizaron entre todos antes de que Cloud dijese su siguiente enunciado.

—Oh…

—Siquiera debiste haber seleccionado una voz femenina para tu personaje… —reflexionó Señor Mambo sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desesperación

.Otros cinco minutos que esta vez cayeron como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre la sanidad mental de todos transcurrieron antes de…

—¿Pretendes que cambie de sexo por completo? —preguntó Cloud ligeramente agraviado.

—¡Eso es mil veces preferible! —intervino en esta ocasión Cebolla sin poder soportar los niveles de absurdez alcanzados por sus compañeros, lleno de impaciencia por las ininterrumpidas e innecesarias esperas—. ¡Además, ¿por qué demoras tanto en responder?!

Veinte minutos más de expectativa.

— Tengo lag.

—Disculpen… ¿interrumpimos? —interrumpió efectivamente El Guerrero De La Luz (sí, "El" Guerrero De La Luz) mientras se aproximaba en compañía de otros dos individuos a la par en que el grupo debatía sobre materias de dudosa trascendencia, como el travestismo de Cloud, la inesperada estupidez de Squall y las habilidades de baile de Bartz. Tal y como era de esperarse, El Guerrero De La Luz se había creado un Maestro de Espada.

—Uh, hola... El Guerrero De La Luz… —saludó Señor Mambo entrecortadamente mientras ocultaba forzosamente una mueca de desconcierto tras observar el nombre—. Oye, amigo, ehm… ¿sabes?, no era necesario el artículo en tu nickname…

—Pero si no lo escribía de este modo, ¿cómo sabrá la gente que soy EL guerrero de la luz? —preguntó templadamente El Guerrero De La Luz.

—… Olvídalo —respondió Señor Mambo dándose por vencido antes de comenzar, completamente agotado con el tema de los sobrenombres, mas no por esto dejando de preguntarse mentalmente sobre la posible razón detrás de la mayúscula en cada inicial del nickname de su compañero.

—¡Ah!… Hola, Kain —tomó la palabra Latin Lover, quien estaba también un poco harto sobre el tema de los apodos, mientras se dirigía a uno de los sujetos que acompañaba a El Guerrero De La Luz. Poco se imaginaba que la conversación se encontraba lejos de acabar.

—Así que adivinaste mi identidad… sin duda eres una persona astuta —contestó el Brazo Largo mientras se cruzaba largamente de… brazos.

—No era difícil prever que te crearías a un personaje con lanza… incluso en el ajedrez les pegas palillos a los caballos y has admitido varias veces que te gusta imaginar que eres tú saltando con una lanza… Además, tu nick…

—¿Tiene algo de malo mi nickname?

—En lo absoluto, es sólo que… siempre es el mismo. Judas… ¿Estás consciente de la mala reputación que te da ese nombre, no es así?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Mi nickname es un homenaje a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Judas, de Tales of Destiny 2 —explicó innecesariamente el Brazo Largo mientras observaba el cielo digital y adoptaba una extraña postura, flexionando su pierna derecha—. Además, Judas es sólo su alias… nunca consigo utilizar su nombre original porque alguien lo toma antes que yo, sin falta, siempre, en cada juego que compartimos… —agregó, arrojando una punzante mirada a LeónXD, justificada por motivos en los que no ahondaré dentro de esta narración para evitar spoilers a otros juegos.

—Creo que conozco a ese personaje… ¿Es ese de la máscara que no oculta para nada su rostro? —preguntó Latin Lover haciendo memoria.

—Justamente. Me siento profundamente identificado con su personalidad, trasfondo e ideales...

—Me pregunto por qué será… —comentó Señor Mambo en voz baja mientras Judas continuaba con su explicación—. ¡Oigan! —añadió, ansioso por cambiar de tema—, ¿y quién es su otro amigo?

—Oh, Link —respondió El Guerrero De La Luz, interrumpiendo a su compañero saltarín para beneplácito de los demás—. Es de pocas palabras. Me dijo que es un gran fan del juego, que está aquí desde los primeros días, y que su nombre hace referencia a una de las entregas spin-off de la franquicia, .hack/Link. Decidió crearse un Maestro de Espada porque le gustan las espadas. También le gustan los jarrones, las hadas y las ocarinas; razón por la cual siempre lleva encima 99 Esferas de Hada y 99 Ocarinas de Duende. También me comentó que su moneda favorita es la moneda oficial de la India.

—¿La rupia? —preguntó Cebolla.

—Exactamente.

—Espera, ¿en qué momento te habló sobre todo eso? —interrogó Judas extrañado—. Lo conocimos al mismo tiempo, y no lo he visto hablando desde que nos lo encontramos…

—Tienes que aprender a leer las miradas, Judas —expresó con los ojos cerrados y plenitud de confianza El Guerrero De La Luz.

—Ya veo… —internalizó Judas mientras observaba al infinito y adoptaba nuevamente su extraña pose.

—¡Es imposible que te haya dicho todo eso con tan sólo un par de miradas! —exclamó harto Cebolla tras oír tantos disparates. El niño parecía ser el único con algo de sentido común.

—Eres demasiado joven para ciertas cosas, Cebolla —indicó El Guerrero De La Luz bajo un halo de sabiduría, adivinando sin ningún esfuerzo la identidad del grandulón.

—¿Sabes, Link? —intervino Latin Lover pensativo—. Me recuerdas mucho a ese personaje de The Legend of… The Legend of…

—¿The Legend of Dragoon? —completó Señor Mambo.

—¡Exacto! —afirmó el otro con entusiasmo—. Y por cierto… ¿por qué no hablas tú mismo? —preguntó jovialmente a Link.

—¡Ooooh, ahí están! —dijo una voz limpia y clara desde la muchedumbre aledaña. Un nuevo par se aproximó a la cada vez más numerosa agrupación antes de que el silencioso sujeto interpelado modulara una sola palabra. Más que un intercambio de ideas y opiniones, aquella conversación grupal parecía ser un intercambio de interrupciones. Mike Jackson y Margarita, un Amo de Ondas y un Brazo Largo, respectivamente, entraron en escena.

—Muy bien —expuso Cebolla llevándose las manos a las sienes—, de Firion no me extraña ese nombre, pero ¿nos puedes explicar por qué el "Mike Jackson", Cecil?

—Oh, es porque "Michael Jackson" ya estaba tomado…

—¿Ahora ven a lo que me refería? —intervino LeónXD al acto.

—¡Tu caso es completamente diferente! —espetó el Blandidor de Hacha—. Y no hablaba de eso. Es obvio que lo elegiste por Michael Jackson, pero ¿por qué él de entre tantas personas? ¡Y no me digas que es por el _moon walk_!

—… —El sensor de sonido transliteró el silencio de Cecil bajo la forma de unos puntos suspensivos.

—¡Ah, por Dios! —exclamó el "pequeño" Cebolla abrumado por la frustración.

La nueva y definitivamente improductiva conversación se vio nuevamente interrumpida (ya se estaba haciendo costumbre), esta vez cuando una serie de aros dorados hicieron acto de aparición y danzaron de arriba abajo envueltos en un resplandor amarillento. Un jugador (y no precisamente de fútbol) llamado "Ronaldiño", Maestro de Espada, surgió frente a ellos, recién conectado. Todos hicieron un breve silencio al notar cómo permanecía observándolos sin pronunciar palabra.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Por qué no saludan?

Unos segundos bastaron para que todos hiciesen las conexiones mentales necesarias. El primero en reaccionar fue Margarita.

—¡Tidus! ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—Disculpen, amigos —contestó Ronaldiño llevándose una mano a la cabeza— Tuve que esperar a que mi viejo se fuera a dormir para poder conectarme sin problemas. Ya saben, no quería interrupciones. —Al observar cómo todos los demás se le quedaban mirando sin emitir comentario alguno, el joven aficionado al PES decidió preguntar —¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes?

—Um… Amigo… —Señor Mambo fue el portavoz del grupo—. "Ronaldinho" se escribe sin "Ñ"…

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el grupo de amigos.

—Eso no tiene sentido… el nombre suena a "RonaldiÑo", no a "RonaldiNo".

—Lo sé, lo sé… lo que sucede es que la "NH" se pronuncia como "Ñ"… —intentó explicar Señor Mambo.

—¡¿Y por qué no te pusiste tú "Senhor Mambo"?!

—¡Porque "Señor" sí se escribe con Ñ!

—Oye, Tidus —intervino la vocecilla de Mogurita—, pero si tanto querías parecerte a Ronaldinho, pudiste haber oscurecido un poco el tono de piel de tu personaje. Ya sabes, Ronaldinho es… moreno…

—¡Espera un momento, eso es racista! —reaccionó de un respingo Ronaldiño.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! —intervino Cebolla alterado.

—¿Por qué todos están en mi contra? —protestó Ronaldiño.

—Si Tidus quiere utilizar el nombre de su ídolo, no es necesario que lo imite en cada aspecto, ¿sabes? —opinó la voz de un recién llegado.

Sin saber quién le dirigía la palabra, Cebolla viró para responder al nuevo interlocutor. —Bueno… sí, eso es verd- ¡ DDDDDDDDDDD,: ! —El pequeño Cebolla se atragantó con su saliva virtual al percatarse de que no era otro sino el mismísimo Pablo Escobar quien le había hablado. O un tal "Pablo Escobar", cuando menos.

—¡Hola, chicos! Disculpen la demora, sólo estaba dando una vuelta, verificando qué tan realista puede llegar a ser este juego —se excusó "el Patrón".

—V-¡¿Vaan?! D: —exclamó el pequeño.

—¡Espera un momento, Vaan! ¿Eres tú? ¿Eso quiere decir que Pablo Escobar es tu… ídolo? —preguntó Latin Lover.

—Y pensar que todo esto podría ser evitado si dejasen de utilizar nombres de personas reales… —reflexionó Judas mirando al cielo.

—Eh… Kain… ¿sí sabes que Judas no sólo es el personaje de un videojuego, verdad? ^^U —preguntó Latin Lover al lancero.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó a su vez Kain, tan extrañado como interesado.

Una última interrupción avasallante, monumental, bajo la forma de una tosca voz (un poco prepotente, quizás), se apoderó de la ciudad entera y evitó que Latin Lover se viese en la penosa tarea de darle una clase de teología a Judas... (Qué raro suena eso, ¿verdad?).

—¡Escuchen todos, jugadores del servidor D! El evento se encuentra próximo a comenzar, y se desarrollará en el servidor Θ. Por favor, movilícense con calma hasta Dun Loireag, y una vez allí, introduzcan las palabras clave "Suave Aislado Pensamiento" en el Portal del Caos. La competencia no iniciará sino hasta que todos los jugadores hayan llegado al campo, por lo que no existe la necesidad de que el desorden se adueñe de The World. Transiten apaciblemente hasta Suave Aislado Pensamiento, y una vez allí, esperen por la señal. Gracias a todos.

Cual notas musicales a oídos sordos, las palabras del GM rebotaron infructuosas contra los tímpanos de los jugadores, y una enorme y descerebrada estampida se precipitó en dirección al Portal del Caos para trasladarse al servidor Θ cuanto antes.

Los equipos habían sido conformados antes de haberse conectado siquiera: Señor Mambo, Latin Lover y LeónXD. Cebolla, Mogurita y Pablo Escobar. Mike Jackson, Ronaldiño y Margarita. El Guerrero De La Luz, Judas y Link. Y por último, Cloud, quien, como era acostumbrado, había decidido jugar sola… ehm, perdón… solo. Algunos imaginaban que se trataba de su frívola personalidad. Otros sospechaban que se negaba a compartir el botín y la experiencia en los juegos, pero sólo él conocía la verdadera razón: lag. Mucho lag. Toneladas y toneladas de ping le impedían considerar viable hacer equipo con los demás. No resultaba más que un bochorno que intentaba acarrear silenciosamente. Leeeeeeeeenta y silenciosamente…

Un Espada Pesada, un Amo de Ondas y un Blandidor de Hacha de comportamiento verdaderamente sospechoso observaban la escena por sobre el hombro, a una distancia prudente del lugar.

—No debemos perderlos de vista —indicó furtivamente CuchiCuchi, el Amo de Ondas, a sus compañeros, antes de precipitarse tras el grupo de amigos.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, el servidor Θ no se hallaba _en_ _principio_ tan revuelto como el D. No obstante, esto era sencillamente explicable: todos los jugadores que se encontraban en el Θ habían ya atravesado los umbrales del Portal del Caos hacia Suave Aislado Pensamiento. Lamentablemente, esta realidad pronto cambió, cuando jugadores de los servidores Λ, Σ y Ω comenzaron a hacer acto de escena en tropel. Mientras todos luchaban por un mejor lugar cerca del Portal del Caos, los empujones, brincos y trompicones propiciados los unos a los otros no se hicieron esperar, y, si bien indoloros, no dejaban de resultar una molestia para todos. Los amigos se vieron envueltos en aquella maraña de golpes e imprecaciones (el único a quien nadie osaba acercarse era el enorme Cebolla; para su felicidad, finalmente su apariencia aportaba algunas ventajas), y ni siquiera pudieron apreciar los maravillosos riscos, los atractivos puentes colgantes y las hermosas cometas de colores que poblaban la ciudad de Dun Loireag.

Súbitamente, un tal Marlo (un total cabronazo, sin lugar a dudas) embistió salvajemente a Ronaldiño bajo la voz de "¡Apártate, zoquete!", y lo arrojó con fuerza contra uno de los jugadores a sus espaldas. Éste mantuvo su posición como una roca a pesar de recibir el impacto, y Ronaldilño giró rápidamente para dirigirle una fugaz disculpa por el agravio involuntario. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observarlo con detenimiento. Su nombre era Jetch (sí, jeTch).

—¡¿PAPÁ?!

—¿Eh? Ah- ¡QU-! (¡Maldición…!) —farfulló Jetch al notarse descubierto—. ¡Oh!, oh, disculpa, jovencito… debes estarme confundiendo con alguien más, ¡JA JA J...!

—¡Papá, sé que eres tú! ¡Sólo cambiaste de lugar la "T" de tu nombre!

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué diablos?! Imposible, ¿en "nombre de personaje" no iba mi nombre real? ¡¿Y además lo escribí mal?! ¡Por un demonio! —vociferó Jetch mientras dejaba caer su espada pesada y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración.

—¡Y no sólo eso —continuó Ronaldiño totalmente crispado—; estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien quién era yo desde el principio! ¿Desde cuándo me has estado siguiendo?

Pronto el resto del grupo se aglomeró alrededor de Ronaldiño y Jetch, atraídos por el escándalo.

—Tú también, papá… ya no te sigas ocultando… —indicó LeónXD a un hombre que se encontraba sospechosamente cerca de Jetch, y que hacía enormes esfuerzos por disimular su presencia, observando a otra parte sin alejarse lo suficiente para continuar escuchando el alboroto. Llevaba por nombre "CuchiCuchi".

—¡Uf! Vaya, parece que no puedo escapar del ingenio de mi hijo, je, je, je, n_n —reconoció con un bufido Laguna- digo… CuchiCuchi.

—… Sólo tú usarías un nombre tan ridículo… —expresó el chico que llevaba un XD en su nickname.

—¡Ay, vamos, no digas eso! —comentó CuchiCuchi con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a LeónXD— A ti te gustaba que te hiciera el tratamiento "cuchi cuchi" todo el tiempo cuando eras pequeño… ¡Ven acá! Cuchi cuchi c-

—¡Déjame!

—T_T

—De todos modos, ¿cómo hiciste para conseguir un goggle? ¿Lo compraste? —preguntó el chico.

—Así es, je, je, je… Utilicé el dinero de tu mesada xD

Por un momento la X y la D en el nombre de Squall parecían haber intercambiado de lugar mientras escuchaba aquello.

—¿Y tú… —se disponía a interrogar Ronaldiño a su padre.

—Yo utilicé el dinero de la comida —respondió toscamente Jetch.

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE ERES TÚ?!

—¡Un padre práctico!

—¡¿Un padre prác- —La estupefacción no permitía que Ronaldiño culminase sus frases. Quizás debería haber estado acostumbrado al comportamiento de su padre a esas alturas, pensaron en conjunto sus amigos—… ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, papá! ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

—¡No puedes culparme! ¡Te encierras en esa habitación durante horas y no hay ni una sola página porno en el historial de tu computadora! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Comenzaba a preocuparme!

—¡¿Revisaste el historial de mi computadora?! Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo supiste que íbamos a jugar The World? No me digas que…

—Sí, intervine tu teléfono.

—¡¿INTERVINISTE MI TELÉFONO?! ¡Creí que habías revisado mis conversaciones en facebook!

—Ah, eso también.

—AHDJKASDHLSAJDHJJ… ¡Te odio, papá! —balbuceó Ronaldiño, y una serie de aros tan amarillentos como los que lo trajeron al juego se lo llevaron de vuelta al mundo real. Ronaldiño había salido del partido. (Lo sé, el chiste es malo pero nadie puede culparme por sucumbir a la tentación de hacerlo). Tan pronto como hubo desaparecido, Cloud llegó del anterior servidor con predecible retraso.

—¿Escucharon el mensaje del GM? —preguntó. Todos decidieron ignorarlo.

El enorme Blandidor de Hacha que acompañaba al par de padres acosadores, oculto entre la multitud (tanto como su tamaño se lo permitía… o se lo impedía, mejor dicho), observaba en silencio la escena.

—¡Tontos! Dejaron que nuestro plan fuese expuesto… ¡Pero no sucederá conmigo! ¡Por mi honor, no lo permitiré!

Algunos de los jugadores aledaños se alejaron del loco que estaba hablando solo y comenzaba a lanzar una estridente carcajada.

Finalmente, los amigos se congregaron alrededor del Portal del Caos e introdujeron las palabras clave Suave Aislado Pensamiento. Mientras todos se encontraban entretenidos con la escena entre los padres y sus pimpolluelos, Vaan… ehm, Pablo Escobar se había perdido nuevamente de vista.

—¿En dónde puede estar…? —se preguntaba intranquilo Cebolla una y otra vez, preocupado no tanto por la seguridad de su amigo como por los problemas que podría traer consigo a su regreso. Y no se equivocaba.

—Lo siento Cebolla, pero esto es una competencia —indicó Señor Mambo con un poco de impaciencia—. Si esperamos más nos sacarán ventaja. Sé que Pablo Escobar encontrará el camino.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa… —replicó Cebolla mientras multitud de recuerdos atravesaban su mente de infante. Recuerdos horripilantes de experiencias de las que aprendió algo esencial: siempre, sin falta, era preferible tener a Vaan a la vista que fuera de ella. Siempre. Un presentimiento ominoso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Por consenso general, todos los chicos (salvo Tidus, quien seguramente se encontraría llorando en su habitación con el rostro sumergido en alguna de sus almohadas) decidieron emprender el viaje al lugar de partida. Los ya acostumbrados aros dorados rodearon a todos y cada uno de ellos para transportarlos al área de la competencia, y el recorrido fue suave y veloz como el movimiento de un pañuelo de seda sobre la piel de un bebé. El de todos, salvo el de Cebolla.

Efectivamente, y como alguna clase de presagio maldito, en el preciso instante en el que Cebolla introducía las palabras clave, un estruendo más allá de la multitud resonó en los oídos de los pocos jugadores que aún no se habían trasladado. El pequeño interrumpió el proceso, salió del menú del portal y viró la mirada para observar cómo Pablo Escobar corría a todo dar a través de los puentes colgantes de la aldea mientras lo perseguía a la carrera un… hipopótamo… multicolor… con un solo ojo.

Para horror de Cebolla, el hipopótamo vociferaba con una voz ciertamente perturbadora algo que pronto se hizo audible:

—¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! Ribbit. ¡Se robó mi claymore! Ribbit. ¡Párenlo!

El niño no sabía qué tenía menos sentido: la imagen de un hipopótamo de gelatina de diversos sabores con un solo ojo persiguiendo a Pablo Escobar mientras alegaba que éste le había robado una espada en un juego en el cual era imposible robar, o… no, definitivamente eso se llevaba el premio. Nada podía ser más ilógico. El pequeño se apresuró a ingresar nuevamente las palabras dentro del menú del portal antes de que la… boñiga… llegara al ventilador. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron, como siempre, infructuosos.

En un parpadeo, y justo cuando los aros amarillos comenzaron a danzar de arriba a abajo alrededor del enorme cuerpo de Cebolla, Pablo Escobar y su persecutor se encontraban ya a escasas pulgadas del portal. Pablo Escobar aprovechó la proximidad del corpulento jugador a medias en trance y a medias estupefacto para derrapar y escabullirse entre sus piernas, acción que tristemente fue incapaz de imitar el Grunty que lo perseguía, el cual, totalmente impedido para realizar alguna maniobra evasiva o frenar a tiempo, no pudo más que estrellarse calamitosamente contra el jugador en proceso de teletransporte. Los dos desaparecieron tras un deslumbrante destello.

Grunty y Cebolla, Cebolla y Grunty, ambos fueron uno solo mientras se precipitaban a través de un vórtice caleidoscópico, un túnel demencial que los transportaba a lo largo del hiperespacio virtual. Cebolla apenas podría haber descrito todo cuanto sus ojos veían: colores pertenecientes a todo el espectro apareciendo, invirtiéndose, desapareciendo, multiplicándose y danzando mientras formaban líneas de circuito, celdas hexagonales y frases de código binario que recubrían las paredes psicodélicas de aquel conducto que los absorbía a través de la nada digital. En ocasiones, de manera intermitente, el niño creía observar sombras, perfiles, siluetas y figuras humanas (y otras no tanto) que le devolvían la mirada… Una niña albina fantasma… Un cerebro flotante con un cráneo incrustado… Una monja con escote porno... La miríada de colores, luces e imágenes alucinógenas giraban como un carrusel del infierno dentro de la mente del pobre niño.

En Suave Aislado Pensamiento, todos los chicos aguardaban con impaciencia a sus amigos atrasados. Finalmente, un parpadeo lumínico anunció la llegada del niño. Apenas llegar, el pequeño gran Cebolla comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras expelía sonidos extraños e ininteligibles para el oído humano.

—¡¿Qué le sucede?! —preguntó Mogurita alarmada.

—¡Está teniendo un ataque de epilepsia! —dijo Latin Lover mientras se acercaba apresuradamente al chico convulsionante. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, lo despojó de su yelmo con la idea de que así podría… respirar mejor. En un juego online. A veces Zidane no era la manzana más brillante de la canasta. Y no tenía idea del grave error que estaba cometiendo. Tras desprender el yelmo de la armadura, el pobre chico observó horrorizado cómo en lugar de un rostro corriente, salía a la luz una horrenda cabeza gelatinosa… con un solo ojo.

—Mátenme- Ribbit.

—¡Santa María virgen! —exclamó asqueado Latin Lover dando un respingo mientras todos entraban en pánico exhalando alaridos de repulsión e ignoraban el hecho de que Zidane posiblemente fuese católico. Mike Jackson no pudo soportar la impresión y vomitó todos los píxeles que llevaba por dentro. El realismo de este juego iba más allá de toda comprensión. Fue en ese preciso pero no tan precioso instante que un nuevo relampagueo anunció la llegada de Pablo Escobar, con una sonrisa en los labios llena de la satisfacción de un ladrón que se había salido con las suyas.

—¡Rápido, Vaan, desconéctate y ve a ayudar a Cebolla! ¡Está teniendo un ataque! ¡¿Están en la misma casa, verdad?! —preguntó Mogurita.

Antes de que Pablo Escobar pudiese responder cualquier cosa, un sonido estridente anunció la llegada del administrador del juego, haciendo que todos olvidaran al niño… monstruo… aberración… con epilepsia. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con algo de sobrepeso y vello facial (un viejo gordo con bigote). Vestía un uniforme verde de tendero y en realidad nada lo diferenciaba de los NPC que poblaban las ciudades. Podía decirse que se parecía al verdadero Pablo Escobar.

—¡Competidores! —clamó—. Mi nombre es Lios. Nos encontramos todos reunidos aquí, en Suave Aislado Pensamiento, para dar inicio a este magno evento que traerá regocijo y entretenimiento a todos y cada uno de los participantes. El cometido de esta clase de acontecimientos es el de estrechar los lazos de compañerismo, amistad y sana competencia entre todos los jugadores. Niños, niñas, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, todas las procedencias, todas las religiones y todas las ideologías se encuentran hoy aquí presentes en The World con las mejores intenciones y el deseo de demostrar la valía de sus habilidades-

Mientras Lios se liaba y continuaba dando rienda suelta a su perorata, el cuerpo desfigurado de Grunty/Cebolla se desvaneció, gracias a lo cual el grupo de amigos pudo olvidarse de la imagen perturbadora del niño y contemplar el paisaje de aquel lugar, fingiendo que aquel episodio jamás había tenido lugar en sus vidas.

Estaban rodeados por una espesa muralla de árboles y arbustos que impedían el movimiento más allá del calvijar en el que se encontraban. En ciertos lugares había estatuas de jabalíes, o de alguna criatura a la cual la mente humana sólo conseguía asociar con la figura de un jabalí. Además, a cada costado se abrían fosas insondables que lanzaban escalofríos con sólo arrojar una mirada a sus profundidades. Una gruesa capa de telarañas entretejida entre dos pilares pétreos con signos tribales pintarrajeados en ellos impedía el paso a través del único camino que se abría frente al enorme grupo de competidores, internándose en las entrañas del bosque. Tras ellos, una especie de manantial humeante se abría de par en par.

Margarita se aproximó con exacerbado interés a una enorme flor que abría sus pétalos a la distancia. La planta se imponía en las alturas sostenida al suelo a través de un tallo grueso como el tronco de cualquiera de los árboles que los rodeaban. Sus pétalos, gigantescos, cual orejas de… elefante… rosado, como los elefantes psicodélicos de… Dumbo… (nuevo logro desbloqueado: dos analogías seguidas completamente innecesarias referentes a los paquidermos), ofrecían una espectacular vista a los ojos de Margarita mientras éstos se aproximaban a su centro. En el justo sitio en el cual debían encontrarse los estambres con el polen, aquella magnífica flor exhibía un cráneo humano. Un repulsivo, tétrico y espantoso cráneo humano.

—Eres hermosa :,) —murmuró Margarita.

Al mismo tiempo en que los demás chicos admiraban sus alrededores e ignoraban a Lios, Jetch buscaba a sus acompañantes entre la multitud, sin saber muy bien para qué demonios continuaba en el juego si el llorón de su hijo ya se había desconectado. Entre los presentes había un chico ataviado con un llamativo atuendo naranja de pies a cabeza, acompañado por una chica de piel morena y otra jugadora un poco… alelada.

—¡Apártate a un lado, Naruto! —roncó el hombre mientras se abría paso entre el tumulto, empujando al muchacho en cuestión con un rudo codazo en el pecho. El pobre chico con deficientes gustos indumentarios perdió el equilibrio, y aunque agitó los brazos como una gaviota con tuberculosis, terminó cayendo en el precipicio que se abría a sus espaldas.

—¡AHHHHHH! —Fue todo cuanto pudo escucharse del joven en caída libre.

—¡Kite! —gritó la chica bronceada mientras corría al borde del precipicio.

Finalmente, tras un poco más de andar, el fornido padre se reencontró con uno de sus compañeros, el Blandidor de Hacha.

—¡Ooooh! Aquí estás, compañero de armas —exclamó con una risotada el grandulón mientras daba un buen golpe en la espalda de su "amigo", logrando hacer que se tambaleara un poco, para disgusto de éste.

—Hmpf… ¿Oye, dónde está Laguna? —inquirió con un gruñido Jetch mientras veía a los lados.

—¿Dónde está quién? —preguntó extrañado su interlocutor.

—Laguna…

—… ¿Quién?

—¡Laguna, maldición!

—…

—Por todos los… Maldito gigante de… Hijo de las mil… Me refiero a… C… CuchiCuchi…

—¡AHHH! Nuestro fiel compañero, e intrépido líder, CuchiCuchi… —reconoció finalmente el Blandidor de Hacha—. ¡No lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí, amigo! ¿Crees que le pudo haber pasado algo?

La única respuesta que recibió el gigante fue la imagen de Jetch llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

* * *

Un estornudo irrumpió la monotonía del susurro del viento reseco sobre la arena de las dunas. CuchiCuchi se hallaba a mitad de un enorme desierto ardiente.

—¡Uf! ¡Pamplinas! —expresó mientras cobijaba su vista del sol abrasador con la palma de la mano—. ¿A dónde se ha ido todo el mundo? Juraría que teníamos que encontrarnos en "Suave Agonizante Pensamiento"… ¡No me digas que se perdieron!

Laguna observó a un lado y otro en un vano intento por ubicarse, pero no lograba orientarse y lamentablemente desconocía el modo de volver a la ciudad. Dispuesto a desconectarse del juego y esperar a su hijo en casa para una buena sesión de cosquillas sorpresa, había abierto ya el menú cuando escuchó una vocecilla pusilánime a su lado. Laguna dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y dirigió la vista al origen de aquella voz.

—Disculpe, señor… —Un niño con cara de anemia y ojos de pez muerto había hecho acto de presencia de manera casi imperceptible. A su lado, lo que aparentaba ser una chica metida en un disfraz de gato con orejas de conejo blandía de un lado al otro una fina espada, entretenida con los reflejos del sol en la hoja.

—¿Eh? —se limitó a pronunciar CuchiCuchi, confundiendo al par con un espejismo.

—¿Ha visto alguna Hierba Aromática por aquí? —preguntó el niño con timidez.

Laguna se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Las aventuras de CuchiChuchi, el niño anémico y la niña cara de gato se harían legendarias a todo lo largo y ancho de todos los servidores en The World. Pero dejaremos eso para la siguiente ocasión.

* * *

Repentinamente, de vuelta en el bosque, una voz de sorpresa interrumpió el silencio incómodo que había envuelto al par de adultos.

—¿Gilgamesh? ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Señor Mambo. Enteramente impresionado y estupefacto al sentirse expuesto de una manera tan abrupta, con el corazón a punto de estallar y un sudor frío bañando su rostro en la vida real, el Blandidor de Hacha giró.

—¡ D: ! ¡Señor Mambo! ¿Cómo pudiste reconocerme? —contestó en el acto mientras retrocedía dramáticamente.

—Sólo cambiaste las letras de tu nombre por algunos números… —indicó Señor Mambo mientras observaba con lástima el nombre suspendido sobre la cabeza del corpulento personaje.

—¡Ohhhhhhh! ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡No podría esperar menos de Señor Mambo, mi archinémesis jurado! ¡Sigues siendo tan ingenioso como siempre!—exclamó G1LG4M35H mientras sonreía y adoptaba ahora una extraña pose de batalla. Luego, esbozando un seño severo imperceptible debido al yelmo que ocultaba su rostro, añadió inesperadamente —¡En guardia!

—¡Woah! o-O ¡Espera un poco, amigo! —respondió Señor Mambo mientras elevaba las manos en señal de defensa—. ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

—¿Por qué tanta…? ¡¿Por qué tanta agresividad?! —exclamó G1LG4M35H bullendo en irritación— ¡¿Amigo?! ¡¿Que por qué tanta agresividad?! —repitió, como intentando asimilarlo—. ¡¿Te parecen poco motivo los años y años de humillaciones constantes?!

—Espera ^^' ¿D-De qué estás hablando?— preguntó Bartz un poco nervioso mientras retrocedía, sinceramente inconsciente de lo que había hecho esta vez.

—¡¿De qué estoy hablando?! ¡Estoy hablando de tu empeño en matarme en cada juego en el que nos encontramos! ¡En cada uno! ¡En Counter, en Dota, en Overwatch, hasta en el Age of Empires! ¡No importa si somos cien en Fortnite, siempre vas primero a por mí! ¡Y se supone que en el Left 4 Dead tienes que matar a los zombis, papanatas, no a mí! ¡No podía entrar ni siquiera al maldito Minecraft sin que salieras tú con un pedazo de dinamita a volar mi casa! ¡Hasta en el Second Life, desgraciado, y ese juego ni siquiera se trata de matar gente!— espetaba G1LG4M35H sin control.

—Espera, espera n_n —repetía Bartz mientras seguía apartándose de aquel orate lentamente—. Todo esto es un malentendido, compañero. Te juro que nunca tuve intención de…

—¡Calla! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente salir de la partida antes que todos?! ¡¿Ni siquiera alcanzar el último puesto del ranking porque siempre te matan de primero?! ¡Pero eso acaba hoy, Señor Mambo! —exclamó Gilgamesh… ehm, perdón, quise decir G1LG4M35H— ¡Hoy te derrotaré en un duelo y recuperaré mi honor! —Y, blandiendo amenazantemente su enorme hacha como todo un Blandidor de Hacha, finalizó— ¡Vamos! ¡Luchemos como hombres!

—Ah, por Dios… —susurró Señor Mambo mientras desenfundaba su espada y tomaba una postura de batalla—. Está bien, como tú quieras.

Los aullidos, vitoreos y abucheos de la masa de jugadores alrededor del par pronto se convirtieron en un verdadero escándalo (es-cán-da-lo, es un escándalo ). Atraído por el revuelo de la situación y el círculo de espectadores que había comenzado a dibujarse alrededor del espectáculo, Lios descendió del sitio en el cual se encontraba suspendido y, ofendido ante la descarada distracción de todos los presentes durante sus palabras, estalló.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

—¡Usted no intervenga! —respondió con alboroto el enorme jugador sin voltear siquiera— ¡Esto es un duelo entre viejos rivales! ¡Prepárate, Señor Mambo, porque no soy el Gilgamesh que recuerdas!

—¡Hoy en The World no está permitido el PvP! —vociferó Lios hirviendo de ira.

—¡Cállese viejo lesbiano! —respondió groseramente G1LG4M35H.

—¡¿Q-?! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Te expulso de este servidor! ¡Quedas desterrado a la grieta... de los baneados! —expresó el GM casi desgañitándose.

—¿Qu… Qué? ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! —reaccionó G1LG4M35H aterrorizado.

—¡Silencio! —machacó Lios con los ojos desorbitados, y acto seguido, tras un movimiento de manos, hizo aparecer una resplandeciente abertura bajo los pies de Gilgamesh que rápidamente lo absorbió.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Fue lo último que pudo escucharse del pobre idiota.

La calma reinó en aquel sitio durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Espera un momento —intervino Jetch, interrumpiendo aquellos hermosos instantes de tranquilidad—. ¿Acabas de castigar a ese tipo sólo porque quería resolver las cosas como lo hacen los hombres?

—Los hombres no solucionan las cosas a los golpes —contestó escuetamente Lios mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

—Ohhh, es cierto, señor administrador, permita que me corrija… ¿Acaba de castigar a ese tipo sólo porque quería resolver las cosas como lo hacen los hombres de verdad?

—… —Las venas digitales en la sien del avatar de Lios estaban a punto de estallar mientras Jetch parecía divertirse provocándolo (y en realidad le divertía como nadie tenía idea).

—Dime algo, ¿no podías encargarte de Gilga… lo que sea sin tener que usar esos trucos de hacker? Aunque no lo creo, con ese cuerpo de aficionado a las frituras…

—… … …—Lios temblaba de furor.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no podías hacerte un cuerpo mejor? ¡Estamos en el jodido internet! Podías tener la apariencia que quisieras. —Jetch no hacía más que subir y subir la tensión de la situación hasta casi reventar como todo un camorrista profesional—. Tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿por qué todos los jodidos tenderos de este juego se parecen a ti? ¿No podías poner algunas chicas, o al menos algunos viejos que no fueran tan feos? ¡Joder!

—En eso tiene un buen punto —susurró Latin Lover a Señor Mambo.

—¡Muy bien, eso fue suficiente! —exclamó Lios mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa agresivamente.

—Ya estabas demorando… —dijo a mitad de una sonrisa Jetch mientras dejaba a un lado su enorme espada, se arrancaba la ropa y preparaba los puños.

Lios se arrojó sobre Jetch con todo su peso y ambos rodaron mientras se propinaban golpes incapaces de producir cualquier clase de daño, ya que el juego no admitía los puños y patadas como armas válidas.

—¡Le voy a enseñar código binario a tu nariz! —vociferaba Lios mientras se revolcaban como gatos callejeros.

—¡Cabeza de marrano! —respondía Jetch.

Entre trompicones y manotazos, el par de adultos cayó dentro de la charca humeante que continuaba reposando detrás de todos y se sumergió hasta desaparecer por completo. Repentinamente, el agua turbulenta y burbujeante, trémula por la contienda que se desarrollaba en sus profundidades, comenzó a agitarse aún más hasta dar forma a una enorme gota con un rostro de sonrisa perturbadora que levitó sobre la fuente y preguntó con voz histriónica:

—¿Perdiste un Lios? ¿O un Jetch?

Antes de que cualquiera supiese o pudiese reaccionar de manera posible, Jetch surgió del pozo con violencia y se aferró desesperadamente a la nariz de aquel ser (sí, tenía nariz; una desproporcionadamente grande, dicho sea de paso).

—¡Oooooooohhh!— exclamó Monsieur notablemente confundido y aterrado (así es, aquella extraña aberración también tenía un nombre).

—¡Cállate, gota afeminada! —replicó Jetch mientras forcejeaba con pujanza evidente y luchaba por mantenerse a flote—. Suéltame… bigotudo… ¡Suéltame! —exclamaba sin parar. Finalmente, un brusco tirón lo hizo desaparecer junto a Monsieur, quien fue incapaz de zafarse a tiempo, entre una miríada de burbujas. No se volvió a saber de ninguno de los tres en mucho, mucho tiempo. De este modo, el equipo de CuchiCuchi, Jetch y G1LG4M35H había sido eliminado antes de comenzar la competencia.

Justo cuando la última burbuja desapareció de la charca, Cloud llegó finalmente al sitio de partida.

—Ya llegué, amigos… ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó con su voz masculina y su rostro femenino.

Las telarañas que obstaculizaban el paso a la siguiente zona del bosque se desvanecieron, y el silencio continuaba imperando entre todos los jugadores. Sin el GM a la vista, ninguno de los presentes tenía la más mínima idea del correcto proceder en tal situación (mucho menos Cloud, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía).

Margarita continuaba admirando maravillado la diabólica flor que había capturado su mirada cuando repentinamente algo más atrajo su atención, cerca del voluminoso tallo. El joven se acercó al lugar sonriente, y tras unos minutos regresó al grupo de amigos con un esqueje de tamaño considerable coronado por un bulbo de color rosa entre los brazos. La planta se hallaba rodeada de amenazantes espinas por doquier, pero los llamativos colores carmín de su corona habían embelesado al chico.

—Miren lo que encontré, amigos :) —indicó Margarita exhibiendo aquella planta ante todos. Como era de esperar, la reacción general fue retroceder ante sus pronunciadas espinas.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso? —preguntó Latin Lover con una sonrisa disimulada, interponiendo las manos entre su personaje y aquella extraña flor.

—Devuelve eso a donde lo encontraste —ordenó El Guerrero De La Luz mientras desenfundaba su espada.

—¿Qué les sucede, amigos? :( ¿No les gustan las flores?

—¡Devuélvela! —exclamaron todos en unísono.

Margarita viró desconsolada… perdón, desconsolado en dirección a la flor de la calavera para abandonar allí a su nueva amiga cuando vislumbró a su costado, en las cercanías del acantilado, a una chica de cabello corto de color rosa… ¡tanto como su nombre! Las pupilas digitales de Margarita se dilataron al observar las letras suspendidas sobre la cabeza de la chica ensimismada. BlackRose.

—¡BlackRose! —exclamó Margarita con algarabía sin reparar en su tono de voz.

—¡¿Eh?! —reaccionó la muchacha mientras daba un respingo y daba la vuelta, inadvertida de que alguien la llamaría por su nombre.

—¿Te gustan las rosas? *-* —preguntó inmediatamente el chico sin preámbulo alguno, y acto seguido balanceó la enorme y espinosa flor que llevaba en sus manos frente al rostro de la chica.

Absorta, la bronceada jugadora observó en silencio la planta, completamente atónita, con un rostro lleno de confusión y perplejidad.

El enorme bulbo rosa que coronaba el tallo espinado de la planta se abrió horizontalmente, dejó entrever una siniestra hilera de dientes sorprendentemente puntiagudos, abrió su inesperada boca, y exhaló con ímpetu una densa nube de gas sofocante que cubrió el área adyacente al par de chicos en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos cayeron como los fondos de tu cuenta bancaria el día de las rebajas en Steam, víctimas de un profundo y aplastante sueño.

—¡Margarita ha iniciado las hostilidades! —alertó la voz desconocida de algún jugador que alcanzó a leer el nickname de Firion. Desde entonces sería conocido en el servidor como "El loco de la Hierba Loca".

El pandemónium fue desatado. Una estampida de jugadores se abalanzó hacia la ahora descubierta salida mientras atropellaban a los indecisos y los derribaban sin piedad. Algunos desdichados fueron a compartir el mismo destino que el chico que a todas luces intentaba hacer cosplay de Naruto y cayeron en las fauces del precipicio. El grupo de amigos observó el desorden desatado por el tumulto de jugadores ansiosos por llegar antes que los demás a la meta, y rápidamente reaccionó, uniéndose a la… diversión. El sitio fue abandonado por todos rápidamente. Por todos, menos por uno…

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, Firion? —preguntó Cloud en soledad. El pobre tenía lag.

* * *

El bosque se hallaba compuesto de diversas secciones conectadas a través de senderos que en ocasiones se encontraban bloqueados por aquellas gruesas y molestas telarañas; condición inalterable hasta que los enemigos y monstruos dispersos a lo largo de la zona fuesen eliminados. La enorme multitud de jugadores se había diseminado ya a todo lo largo y ancho del campo de aquella competencia, y los recovecos y entresijos de los senderos de aquel espeso boscaje pronto hicieron de las suyas, consiguiendo el objetivo de separar a los distintos grupos en zonas cada cual más alejada de la meta, y diseminar el grueso de la población de jugadores participantes en sólo unos pocos capaces de llegar al gran premio: la Estatua Zeit.

Los chicos habían dejado ya toda expresión amistosa antes de haberse separado en direcciones distintas: ahora pertenecían a equipos contendientes. Lamentablemente, esto era difícil de explicar a Mike Jackson, quien, viéndose abandonado tras el retiro de Ronaldiño y el "accidente" de Margarita, e ignorado si razón aparente por Cloud, decidió seguir los pasos de Judas incondicionalmente. En ocasiones parecía que Kain quería quitárselo de encima, pero todos sabemos que él sería incapaz de eso.

—Escucha, Mike Jackson —indicó El Guerrero De La Luz al notar que el Maestro de Ondas había decidido convertirse en su sombra—. No tengo objeciones con que nos acompañes, pero debes saber que seguiremos considerándonos como rivales hasta el final. Las reglas estipulan claramente que cada compañía no puede sobrepasar el número de sus integrantes a un dígito mayor que tres. Además, los estatutos publicados en el apartado del foro dedicado a los nuevos jugadores especifican que…

Mientras El Guerrero De La Luz sermoneaba a Mike Jackson, Judas se había acercado a Link, quien se encontraba en las inmediaciones de los límites del calvero, sacudiendo su espada sin piedad contra la maleza.

—¿Qué sucede, Link? —no pudo menos que preguntar el Brazo Largo. Link se hallaba enzarzado en fiera batalla contra aquellos pobres hierbajos digitales y apenas prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en sus alrededores.

—¡Hyaa! ¡Hut!.. ¡Seiyah! —Link no hacía otra cosa que arrojar alaridos sin ton ni son— ¡Haaaaa! ¡IYA!

—Entiendo tu punto —expresó reflexivamente Judas mientras observaba el azul celeste del cielo—. Eres un hombre que toma en serio su entrenamiento. Eso significa que el cumplimiento eficaz del deber es primordial para ti. Y no sólo eso, sino que eres un individuo disciplinado, austero, te niegas a pulimentar tus habilidades frente a los demás en combate abierto contra las alimañas de los alrededores, pues tu espada debe hallarse en perfectas condiciones cuando las amenazas hagan acto de aparición…

—Hyeeee… ¡Ha! —exhaló Link. Judas esbozó una sonrisa y contuvo una lágrima vibrante.

—Eres un hombre de profundas convicciones, Link —expresó conmovido.

—… Y es por eso que siempre debes desconectar tu USB de forma segura, ¿has entendido? —culminaba El Guerrero De La Luz mientras Mike Jackson asentía—. Muy bien, bajo estas aclaraciones, podemos continuar. ¡Judas, Link, es hora de continuar nuestro camino!

En ese preciso instante, Link había terminado de diezmar los indefensos arbustos y observaba atento una luciérnaga que escapaba volando de entre sus despojos. Fugaz como un relámpago, sacó una botella de leche que llevaba oculta en los pantalones, metió al pobre insecto dentro de la botella, y la pobre botella dentro de los pantalones de vuelta, no sin antes exhibirla en dirección al firmamento con una amplia sonrisa de éxito y satisfacción.

El joven de orejas inexplicablemente puntiagudas tomó la delantera junto a El Guerrero De La Luz mientras Judas se veía acosado por Mike Jackson como un niño de trece años por el verdadero Michael. Antes de que pudieran tomar la siguiente salida, una esfera luminosa irrumpió en el espacio que transitaban y vomitó de sus entrañas virtuales a un horroroso monstruo: se trataba de un árbol con hojas púrpuras, ramas y raíces de peligrosa apariencia y un inquietante rostro a mitad del tronco; ojos rojos como la sangre y dientes filosos como sierras desfilando en una sonrisa macabra. El grupo de compañeros retrocedió y desenfundó sus armas. Link se disponía a abalanzarse contra aquel adefesio cuando algo lo detuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Link —expresó El Guerrero De La Luz a la par que refrenaba el avance de su compañero con un brazo y observaba las letras de identificación suspendidas sobre la barra de vitalidad del monstruo—. Ese enemigo se llama "Mil Árboles", pero yo sólo veo a uno… Este sitio es engañoso.

* * *

Simultáneamente, los tres chiflados (también conocidos como Señor Mambo, Latin Lover y LeónXD) habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. En aquel sitio, para su sorpresa, se toparon con el inconfundible avatar de Terra. Se hallaba arrodillada en una de las esquinas delineada por el muro de árboles que cumplía con la función de delimitar cada una de las zonas del bosque. La chica les daba la espalda y parecía estar ocultando algo.

—¿Mogurita? —preguntó extrañado Latin Lover mientras se acercaba.

—¡Ah! Eh, ho-hola, chicos —sonrió la muchacha mientras se interponía aún más entre ellos y aquel rincón en el que se encontraba—. Yo, ehm, yo me perdí ^^.

—¿Y por qué no estás con Vaa- con Pablo Escobar? —preguntó a su vez Señor Mambo.

—Yo… no lo veo desde la pelea entre el señor Jecht y el administrador del juego u_u… Seguramente fue a socorrer a Cebolla ^^.

—Ehhhh lo dudo mucho, je je je —opinó el Maestro de Espada mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¡No encontrarás mejores cazatesoros que nosotros! —propuso amistosamente mientras abrazaba a sus compañero (pese a la resistencia opuesta por LeónXD).

—No creo que eso sea cierto… —susurró Mogurita mientras recordaba a su amigo Locke—. De todas formas, muchas gracias n_n Pero yo… eh… ¡Estoy a gusto aquí! ji ji…

Terra era un fracaso como mentirosa, y sus esfuerzos por obstruir la visión a sus compañeros resultaban más que evidentes.

—Oye… ¿Qué tienes ahí oculto, Mogurita? —decidió preguntar Latin Lover con impertinencia mientras se apoyaba de puntillas entre sus amigos, en un intento por lograr atisbar algo.

—¡N-Nada! —respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

—Vamos… ¡Enséñamelo! —dijo el Doble Hoja sonriendo con picardía—. ¡No me obligues a utilizar el tratamiento cuchi cuchi! —agregó como jocosa amenaza, deseando casi abiertamente verse en la necesidad de hacerlo.

—¡Hey! —reclamó LeónXD. Señor Mambo lanzó una carcajada que casi saturó su micrófono.

—¡Kyaa, no! ¡.! —exclamó aterrada Mogurita con la mera mención del tal "tratamiento cuchi cuchi". Tras esto, agregó— Está bien… se los voy a enseñar…

Lenta, muy lentamente Mogurita desocupó el sitio en el que se encontraba, y para sorpresa de todos tras ella fue revelado un… ser… una criatura… una cosa… un… algo… parecido a una bellota… o a una manzana… o a alguna especie de combinación estrambótica de ambas, con un rostro que surgía de entre sus dos mitades y chillaba algo incomprensible.

—Lo vi en un rincón, y estaba solo, y… —Mogurita se atropellaba en excusas— ¡Tengo que quedármelo, no puedo dejarlo atrás! ¡.!

—Es una Piña de Pino —indicó de manera concisa LeónXD.

—Una… ¿qué? —preguntó la chica completamente ignorante del significado de aquel nombre.

—¡Pero Mogurita! ¿Acaso no leíste los mensajes para novatos en el foro? —expresó Señor Mambo un tanto alarmado. Ojalá hubiese sido igual de diligente en la escuela—. ¡Eso que tienes ahí es comida para Grunty! Está hecho para dárselo de comer a unos cerdos llamados Grunty, como al que Vaa- Pablo Escobar robó en Dun Loireag.

—¡¿Comida?! —Mogurita reaccionó con pavor.

—Sí, su destino es ser devorado. Para eso existe —explicó LeónXD con frialdad.

—¡Noooooo! D,: —gritó la pobre chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Acto seguido, tomó a la Piña de pino entre sus brazos, se alejó corriendo de todos, y se desconectó tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad, quizás con la inocente idea de que podría llevar a la Piña consigo al mundo real. Pero eso era imposible… ¿verdad? -insertar música de "La Dimensión Desconocida"-.

Antes de que el trío de amigos lograse reaccionar y pronunciar una sola palabra, una enorme esfera de encuentro resplandeció en sus narices. Preparados (y ansiosos) para el combate, los chicos encararon a los tres enemigos que surgieron del portal: dos corpulentos guerreros blindados con pesadas armaduras y armados con sendos espadones, llamados "Heavy Metal", y una figura femenina llamada "Bruja de Agua", aparentemente compuesta en su totalidad por este líquido.

—¡¿BRUJA?! —vociferó LeónXD. Parecía como si un mal espíritu hubiese tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Su rostro se desfiguró y desconfiguró en una expresión de ira y empuñó su espada con una fuerza maniática—. ¡BRUJA! —repitió, y acto seguido acometió como un endemoniado contra aquella criatura.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Aún no ha superado su trauma con las brujas? —preguntó Latin Lover conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Evidentemente, no… —contestó Señor Mambo con pena ajena.

Squall tenía una "pequeña" gran obsesión con las brujas debido a su historial de vida. Todo comenzó cuando sus amigos lo obligaron a ver "El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair". Tras esto, todo se convirtió en una caída libre en espiral. Comenzó a tener constantes pesadillas literalmente cada día después de haber enfrentado infructuosamente a Adria en Diablo. Jamás pudo ver el final de Banjo-Kazooie por culpa de Gruntilda Winkybunion, y eso antes de haber roto los controles del 64 intentando derrotar a las brujas de Ocarina del Tiempo. Una vez eligió a Lissandra para jugar al League of Legends y el equipo sufrió una derrota aplastante por su culpa (bueno, era la primera vez que jugaba, pero de todas maneras… ¡malditas brujas!). Y por si fuera poco, siempre perdía contra Bayonetta en el Smash. Este era el motivo por el cual se negaba inflexiblemente a jugar The Witcher. Y el por qué de su odio y temor hacia las brujas. (Y mejor ni mencionar su experiencia con "Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente").

La bruja, aterrada al ver la arremetida de aquel energúmeno en su dirección, desafió todo código de programación que corriera por sus venas y escapó despavorida, como si su vida artificial dependiera de ello. Y no se equivocaba. Ambos desaparecieron de vista en un parpadeo.

—Supongo que eso nos deja los Heavy Metal a nosotros —dijo Latin Lover con una daga en cada mano y la adrenalina bombeando.

—¡A rockear! —exclamó Señor Mambo con un expresivo gesto de diversión. Ok, mal chiste, ¡cúlpenlo a él, no a mí, joder!

Bartz y Zidane despacharon rápidamente a sus enemigos, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraban completamente solos en aquella sección del bosque.

—¿A dónde fue Squall?... —preguntó Latin Lover.

—Bruja —se limitó a responder Señor Mambo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno… No podemos esperarlo para siempre. Después de todo, es una competencia… —argumentó Latin Lover encogiéndose de hombros.

Señor Mambo permaneció unos segundos en silencio…

—¡El que llegue de último le paga la mensualidad del juego al otro!

Y ambos se esfumaron entre risas impregnadas de competitividad.

* * *

Todos los jugadores supervivientes a los peligros y entresijos del bosque y a las artimañas de sus contrincantes alcanzaron tarde o temprano la entrada a la mazmorra. Se trataba de un montículo, suerte de túmulo quizás, con una entrada de roca adornada por más de aquellos pilares rocosos y pinturas tribales, que conducía a las entrañas de una enorme, húmeda y lóbrega caverna, poblada de túneles y galerías sin fin.

El interior de la caverna lucía mucho más psicodélico que lo acostumbrado por los chicos hasta el momento. Daba la sensación de que los diseñadores del juego habían fumado brócoli radiactivo antes de cada sesión de trabajo. El suelo y las paredes se encontraban adornados de inicio a fin con un número aún mayor de símbolos y pictogramas tribales, de colores y tonalidades cuyo nombre no habría logrado acertar ni siquiera el más vanguardista del postmodernismo, y más estatuas de entidades paganas ornamentaban las esquinas de cada sala mientras multitud de rocas flotantes, desafiando cualquier ley física conocida, levitaban en el techo de las galerías de mayor tamaño. Por último, algunas de las cámaras se hallaban pobladas de antorchas y en otras la luminosidad parecía simplemente surgir de las húmedas paredes desnudas; algo qué agradecer, pues en algunos sitios enormes y abruptos abismos se abrían a los pies de los incautos competidores.

A lo largo de toda la mazmorra había esqueletos recubiertos por una coloración sanguinolenta dispuestos en uno y otro lugar. Los creadores de The World tenían la intención de que aquellos cadáveres cumplieran con la función de guarecer objetos dentro de sí para que pudiesen ser obtenidos por los jugadores tras destrozar aquellas osamentas, pero todos habrían concordado en que deberían haber concebido una idea que no implicase profanar cadáveres, pues el mero pensamiento de hacerlo provocaba repelús en todos, por muy virtual que fuese esa realidad. Afortunadamente había igual número de jarras y otros tipos de recipientes dispersos en el sitio que cumplían con el mismo papel de los esqueletos locos.

En este laberinto demencial se internaron los distintos equipos e individuos sobrevivientes, y sólo los escasos jugadores que lograron evitar las náuseas y el vómito ante aquella marejada de colores y movimiento (la peor que se había visto en videojuego alguno desde Bubsy 3D) pudieron avanzar más allá del primer corredor.

Ya se tratase de algo lamentable o afortunado, el grupo de El Guerrero De La Luz y el grupo… o dúo compuesto por Señor Mambo y Latin Lover fueron incapaces de cruzar caminos debido a la multiplicidad de túneles disponibles desde el mismísimo inicio de la mazmorra.

El primero de ambos grupos había hecho un trabajo sumamente eficiente a la hora de librarse de las oleadas de monstruos que surgían una y otra vez de aquellos molestos portales. Gracias a la dirección y disciplina de El Guerrero De La Luz, el ímpetu y arrojo de Link, la sabiduría y sensatez de Judas (¿khé?) y el _moon walk_ de Mike Jackson, el grupo se postulaba como uno de los favoritos para alcanzar la meta antes que cualquier otro.

Mientras se desplazaban con denuedo a través de los retorcidos pasadizos y alcanzaban un nuevo recinto, El Guerrero De La Luz se detuvo en seco, desenfundó su arma, y se dirigió al segundo en la formación sin virar la mirada:

—¡Retrocede, Link! —La zona se encontraba vacía, a excepción de la presencia de un huevo de dimensiones enormes con la cáscara rota y una yema de color púrpura con un rostro sin globos oculares asomando a través de la abertura. (¿Mencioné que los artistas del juego tenían un gusto muy particular?). El saltarín ser no dejaba de pronunciar y repetir una y otra vez su nombre mientras observaba a los aventureros. El Guerrero De La Luz continuó —Tengan cuidado. Ese objeto… se llama "Huevo Invisible", ¡pero podemos verlo! Este laberinto de ilusiones ha querido aniquilarnos desde el primer momento con sus delirios y subterfugios.

Los cuatro atravesaron la estancia dando la espalda a los muros de roca sin dejar de apuntar sus armas hacia aquel ser amenazador, y atravesaron la apertura a la siguiente sala, siempre alertas a la posible presencia de cualquier otro Huevo Invisible, o peor aún, de más "Mil Árboles". Pero la nueva cámara tenía algo mucho peor. Algo que desataría un pesadilla aun más infernal de lo que cualquiera habría sido capaz de concebir...

La nueva habitación se hallaba repleta de jarrones. Cientos y cientos de ellos, dispuestos en filas y columnas impecablemente ordenadas. Link esbozó una sonrisa descomunal y espantosamente… esquizofrénica.

—¿Link? ¿Qué sucede, compañero? —preguntó El Guerrero De La Luz bajo la fulgurante noción de que algo se hallaba fuera de lugar. Pero Link no respondió (tú y yo sabemos que no era como si hubiese podido, de todas formas). Se limitó a extraer con delicadeza la botella de sus pantalones y, tras destaparla, dejó escapar a la luciérnaga apresada en ella cual si preparase el ambiente para alguna especie de rito. Mientras la luciérnaga revoloteaba a su alrededor, con espada en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven caminó en dirección a los recipientes mientras saboreaba cada paso, con una mirada penetrante, depredadora, como la de un judío cuando ve una moneda en el suelo.

Sin previo aviso, y tras una pequeña pausa, el singular chico elevó la espada sobre su cabeza y un holocausto de jarrones fue desatado.

—¡Hyaaaaa!

—¡Link! Amigo, ¿qué está sucediendo? —interrogaba alarmado El Guerrero De La Luz, a sabiendas de que algo definitivamente andaba mal. Uno tras otro, aquellos recipientes sucumbían víctimas del arrebatado frenesí del muchacho. Sus pedazos volaban en todas las direcciones. Cierto era que tal era la razón de la existencia de aquella sala, pero esto no se trataba de una simple recolección de objetos. Esto era un… jarricidio.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Hut! ¡Hye!

—¡Link! ¡Reacciona! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido, compañero?! —continuaba El Guerrero mientras realizaba vanos intentos por restringir de alguna manera al chico—. ¡Amigos, ayúdenme! ¡Algo raro está sucediendo con Link!

—Hyeeee… ¡Ha! —El chico no daba tregua alguna en su aparente cruzada por la erradicación de las jarras de aquella recámara. Aunque sus oídos capturaban el clamor de auxilio de su compañero, las piernas de Judas inconscientemente habían comenzado a retroceder. Algo muy dentro de sí, casi genético, podría decirse, lo impelía a actuar rastreramente. Casi como si estuviera acostumbrado a traicionar a la gente. Un bulto a sus espaldas impidió que pudiera salir por la entrada. Viró, y se topó con el rostro sonriente de Cecil.

—¿A dónde ibas, Judas? c:

—¿Eh? Eh, yo, um… je je—tartamudeó el Brazo Largo con embarazo.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti c: —expresó Mike casi inmediatamente, y sin explicación ni lógica alguna comenzó a revolver su largo cabello plateado cual si buscase algo en él. Judas se debatía sobre cuál expresión acomodar en su rostro ante el desconcierto que le producía toda la situación. Antes de que pudiese formular siquiera un solo pensamiento, Mike Jackson lanzó un jubiloso "¡Aquí 'tá! :D" y acto seguido extrajo quién sabe de dónde y cómo… ¡Una Hierba Loca!

Judas, quien había presenciado tal y como todos el triste episodio de Margarita con aquella desafortunada chica, intentó escudarse con sus no tan largos brazos a la par en que una expresión de terror dominaba su semblante. Pero todo fue en balde. Mike Jackson ya había puesto en marcha su… plan malvado. Sin piedad con la pobre planta, estranguló su tallo de tal modo que la nube de gas soporífero expelido por la adolorida criatura inundó la habitación entera en un santiamén.

El Guerrero De La Luz reaccionó rápidamente y exclamó: —¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en un contrincante! ¡Las reglas existen para algo! —Lamentablemente, antes de que pudiese realizar acción alguna, el gas somnífero había comenzado a alcanzar su sistema—. Eres un… lunático —musitó sin ánimos de hacer ningún juego de palabras mientras sus piernas perdían las fuerzas—. El gas te afectará a ti tam… bién…

—Te equivocas. No necesito respirar… En la luna no hay aire c: —se limitó a contestar Mike Jackson mientras observaba cómo los tres jugadores caían como moscas.

—¿Qu- Ahhggh asdasdasd gggg x_x —balbuceó Judas antes de desvanecerse.

—Shhhhh… Ahora eres mío… =) —susurró el tétrico Maestro de Ondas mientras se acercaba de manera cada vez más inapropiada a su cuerpo desfallecido.

De este modo el equipo liderado por El Guerrero De La Luz conoció su final. Sólo Dios sabe lo que pasó con ellos después.

* * *

Tristemente, Señor Mambo y Latin Lover fueron incapaces de avanzar demasiado tras haber encontrado la entrada a la mazmorra. Latin Lover se había encontrado a un grupo de chicas en la primera sala que parecía ser la comitiva de bienvenida para alguna clase de celebridad. A Señor Mambo le tomó más de veinte minutos convencerlo de que él no se trataba de la celebridad por la cual ellas esperaban y otros veinte minutos para quitárselo a las pobres chicas de encima antes de que enviaran algún reporte a los administradores por acoso sexual. Tras esto, Señor Mambo, quien había tomado la decisión de ir a la delantera tras ese pequeño percance (no sin antes haber proclamado contra toda protesta que Zidane era el perdedor de la apuesta como castigo a la enorme demora, y que tenía la obligación de pagarle el mes de juego), los había terminado conduciendo a un callejón sin salida en el que tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos jodidos enemigos que no hacían otra cosa que resucitarse los unos a los otros _ad infinitum_.

Finalmente el sufrimiento pagó sus recompensas y aquellos monstruos con forma de estatua en etapa fetal (si eso era siquiera posible) dejaron tras de sí un cofre; un pequeño y tentador cofre añil. Los ojos de los chicos, aficionados de corazón a las cacerías de tesoros, se iluminaron tanto como las joyas que resplandecían imaginariamente dentro de aquel pequeño baúl.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! —expresó entusiasmado Latin Lover apuntando a su pecho con el pulgar—. ¡Soy experto en esta clase de cosas!

—¡No es justo! —reclamó Bartz—. ¿Por qué tú y no yo?

—¡Porque yo te voy a pagar la mensualidad! —argumentó Zidane.

—Ummm está bien —refunfuñó Señor Mambo algo desanimado.

—¡Muy bien! —soltó Latin Lover con una jovial sonrisa mientras frotaba sus manos en señal de expectativa. Pronto se agachó y comenzó a observar cada detalle de aquel cofre. Habían jugado suficientes videojuegos como para saber que de la nada podía saltar un Mimic para arrancarles la cara. No muy convencido, decidió patearlo un par de veces antes de proseguir. Al observar que el objeto era realmente inanimado y no reaccionaba de manera alguna, Latin Lover recuperó el entusiasmo y lo abrió de golpe.

—¡A ver!

El cofre se abrió de par en par y eructó un vapor venenoso tan bruscamente que Zidane cayó paralizado de bruces frente a la caja, antes de lo que se tarda en decir "tonto".

—JAJAJAJ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD —La reacción de Señor Mambo fue explosiva—. ¡No lo puedo creer! x,D Diablos, ¿tampoco leíste el foro de principiantes? ¡Esto es increíble! —carcajeó casi sin aire—. ¡Los cofres de este color tienen trampas adentro! Tienes que utilizar unos objetos llamados "Alambre de Fortuna" para poder abrirlos sin ninguna consecuencia —explicó, completamente convencido de que su amigo continuaba conectado—. Deja que te muestre xD Abres el menú, vas al inventario, seleccionas el Alambre de Fortuna y…

Y repentinamente Señor Mambo ya no se encontraba frente al cofre dentro de la caverna, sino metros más arriba, en la superficie. En el bosque. Justo a un lado de Cloud.

El idiota había utilizado por error una Ocarina de Duendes en lugar de un Alambre de Fortuna, y se había teletransportado al principio del mapa.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —el grito pudo oírse a todo lo largo y ancho de los cinco servidores.

—¡BRUJA! —A un costado, LeónXD continuaba con su persecución implacable. La pobre Bruja de Agua derramaba lágrimas de… agua—. ¡Bruja, bruja, bruja, bruja!

Señor Mambo tuvo la intención de llamarlo, pero antes de modular la primera sílaba una voz llamó su atención.

—Oigan amigos… ¿ya va a empezar la carrera?... Espérenme… —Se trataba de Cloud—. Tengo lag :(

Señor Mambo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

* * *

Los jugadores que habían sobrevivido para alcanzar la meta podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Habían sido todos, además, jugadores individuales; ni uno solo de los equipos había logrado salir victorioso de aquella hecatombe desarrollada fuera y dentro de la mazmorra.

Sieg corría entre los túneles como si no hubiera un mañana.

—¡Finalmente! —balbuceaba tras haber atestiguado la caída de prácticamente todos los competidores con los que se había cruzado— ¡Finalmente alcanzaré el primer puesto! ¡Lo superaré! ¡Lograré superarlo por fin!

Exaltado, tembloroso y enteramente bañado en sudor digital, Sieg ingresó a la cámara de la Estatua Zeit.

—Finalment… —Tuvo que tragarse el final de aquella palabra. Había ya dos personas en aquel sitio—. ¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —vociferaba escandalosamente— ¡¿Por qué tú, de entre todos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —culminó cayendo de rodillas mientras señalaba a uno de aquellos jugadores.

—¿Quién eres tú? —respondió el interpelado con expresión neutra. Sieg enterró el rostro en el suelo. Todo este tiempo lo había considerado su rival, y él seguía siendo incapaz de recordar cuando menos su rostro. Jamás podría superarlo, por mucho que lo intentase. No había sido capaz, y nunca lo sería. Aquel sujeto era famoso y popular. Era bien parecido. Era habilidoso. ¡Y lo peor de todo eran aquellas alas tan odiosas y majestuosas al mismo tiempo, aquellas magníficas alas que surgían de su espalda! ¡Las había ganado como premio de un evento único y ahora nadie más que él podría exhibir evidencia similar a una hazaña como tal! —¿Lo conoces? —inquirió Balmung mientras se dirigía a su acompañante.

Orca se cruzó de brazos —Mmmm no me suena. ¡Pero buen trabajo por llegar hasta aquí, amigo! —añadió, dirigiéndose al pobre y derrotado chico.

Sieg se levantó tambaleando tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Se encontraba dispuesto ya a darse por vencido, pero una nueva idea atravesó su cabeza. Una idea que lo imbuyó de resolución. ¡Era cierto, había hecho un gran trabajo! ¡Aún no estaba perdido! Frente a sus ojos había solamente dos personas, y a pesar de que se encontraba más que seguro de que habían trabajado individualmente, ¡aún había plaza para un tercer lugar! ¡Su nombre sería exhibido junto al de los distinguidos Descendientes de Fianna!

Lleno de pasión y energía renovada, el muchacho se dirigió al centro del recinto. En lugar del cofre acostumbrado en la recámara final de cada mazmorra, un espléndido y enorme reloj con ornamentos dorados y una brillante máscara de oro en la raíz de sus manecillas reposaba en aquellos eventos para registrar el tiempo de llegada de los más intrépidos jugadores. Sieg se detuvo frente a aquella pieza de joyería, y sus pupilas se dilataron en espera del añorado mensaje, el cual no se hizo esperar. ¡Tendría el tercer puesto en todo el juego!

Un pequeño menú con la información de su tiempo se desplegó frente a él.

...

Renovado récord de Cuarto Lugar

Lobo Mach: Sieg.

...

El corazón del chico dio un vuelco.

—¡¿CUARTO LUGAR?!

El estertor de sus esperanzas agonizantes cayendo de manera definitiva en las garras frías de la muerte ahogó los ecos del grito de Señor Mambo bramado minutos antes.

—¡¿Es que ustedes no fueron el primero y el segundo en llegar?

—No —respondió sucinto Balmung—. Cuando yo llegué ya alguien había alcanzado la Estatua Zeit.

—¡Imposible!

—Es verdad —confirmó Orca cerrando los ojos. Tras un suspiró, se dirigió a su compañero— Oye, Balmung… si ese sujeto llegó antes de que alcanzaras la sala, debe tratarse de un individuo con habilidades increíbles… Un verdadero genio, ¿no es verdad?

—No… —refutó el caballero alado, bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza ajena—. Cuando yo llegué, aquel individuo se encontraba desmontando la estatua tras el reloj. —Orca y Sieg dirigieron la mirada al lugar detrás del reloj en el cual, efectivamente, debía encontrarse la enorme estatua ovalada dedicada a uno de los dioses de The World, decorada con joyas y metales preciosos de pies a cabeza, flotando en un pequeño espacio dispuesto específicamente para ella. Pero la estatua ahora brillaba por su ausencia—. Creo que cuando me vio se sintió nervioso, pero lo cierto es que se aferró a ella, se teletransportó a alguna de las ciudades y se la llevó consigo.

—Q… Q… —Sieg no podía salir de su estupefacción. Tampoco Orca—. Quieres decir que era…

—Sí —afirmó Balmung—. Sólo era un idiota.

Sieg se obligó a continuar leyendo los nombres que estaban sobre el suyo en el registro de llegada con un dolor inenarrable en el alma, y pudo detallar lentamente aquella descabellada lista con una punzada en el corazón:

...

Renovado récord de Tercer Lugar.

Halcón Sónico: Orca.

...

Renovado récord de Segundo Lugar.

Híper Halcón: Balmung.

…

Renovado récord de Primer Lugar.

Maestro Supremo: Pablo Escobar.

* * *

CuchiChuchi había terminado de registrar el último cactus del mapa. Si bien dentro del juego era imposible sentir calor, los colores radiantes del sol descomunal reflejados en la arena de aspecto ardiente habían logrado sofocarlo. Además, un poco más de tiempo deambulando por aquellas dunas y quedaría ciego.

—¡Nada! —dijo a sus acompañantes pasándose las manos por la frente—. ¡Ni una sola Hierba Aromática en todo este desierto! Nada más que monstruos y esos rábanos con ojos —agregó mientras señalaba uno de los especímenes de la comida para Grunty perteneciente a aquel lugar.

—Owwww :( —respondió Elk con tristeza.

—¡Hay que buscar dentro de la mazmorra! —propuso Mia con temeridad, ansiosa por más aventuras.

Laguna sonrió con los ojos cerrados, pero antes de que pudiese contesta, un sonido no muy alejado de su posición lo empujó a abrirlos de nuevo. Un huracán de arena era desatado por una figura que perseguía a otra mientras vociferaba algo momentáneamente ininteligible. No demoraron mucho en cruzar a velocidades astronómicas las adyacencias del grupo de amigos, haciéndolos tragar tierra. CuchiCuchi alcanzó a reconocer a uno de los dos maniáticos que provocaban aquel revuelo antes de que la arena le sepultara los globos oculares. No obstante, lo habría hecho de igual modo con tan sólo escuchar lo que gritaba…

—¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJAAAAA!

Sólo nuestro señor Gabe Newell sabía cómo diablos habían llegado a aquel sitio.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —preguntó Mia expectorando algunos kilos de arena de sus pulmones irreales.

—… No lo conozco —contestó CuchiCuchi.

* * *

La luz alcanzó nuevamente las pupilas de Margarita. Alguien había utilizado alguna especie de antídoto sobre él, y los efectos de la Hierba Loca habían comenzado a disiparse. Oyó una voz frente a sí, y la imagen inicialmente difuminada restableció su nitidez en segundos.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces en mi sitio favorito?

Margarita observó silenciosamente el nickname de aquella persona y la expresión somnolienta que con toda seguridad pintarrajeaba su rostro pronto se vio transformada en un radiante semblante de alegría.

—¡=O! ¡=D! ¡Oye!… Tu nombre… ¿Te… te gustan las flores? =)

La otra persona sonrió.

Quien hubiese escuchado sobre este excepcional, inusitado fenómeno, jamás lo habría creído. Habría sido incapaz de imaginarlo siquiera: Gardenia había sonreído.

Algunos dirían que fue amor a primera vista.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

¡Y llegó el final del fic con la OTP que no sabías que necesitabas en tu vida! XD

Creo que la nota del inicio es más que suficiente por este fic, pero vale la pena acotar una cosa más: los protagonistas del presente fic (y quizás serie) son MUY similares a los de mi otra serie, Dissidia High School (escrita en conjunto con Zahaki), más NO se tratan de los mismos, principalmente porque los de Dissidia High School tienen gustos más variados que la mera obsesión por los videojuegos, tal y como sucede con todos los personajes de quienes acaban de leer. No obstante, esto quizás con el tiempo se transforme en una especie de Dissidia High School edición Gamers ;)

La imagen de portada se trata de una maqueta 3D de Mac Anu diseñada por el artista de Devianart **casuallynoted.**

* * *

 _ **Glosario**_

En caso de alguna confusión con la terminología, pues sería ilógico asumir que todos los gamers tienen noción de todos los modismos, tomé la decisión de escribir este glosario sin importar lo obvias que sean algunas de las palabras, sobre todo porque a veces combino palabras propias de los MMORPG con otras de los MOBA.

\- Crackear: Proceso de modificar un juego con el fin de acceder a él gratuitamente y/o jugarlo sin autorización legal.

\- MMORPG: Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game.

\- Tankear: Acción de atraer y resistir los golpes del enemigo mientras el resto del equipo se encarga de cumplir distintas funciones.

\- Healer: El jugador encargado de sanar a los demás en un equipo.

\- DPS: Damage Per Second. Hace referencia al daño causado por cualquier jugador, pero suele utilizarse para hacer referencia a los mismos jugadores encargados de producir daño rápidamente durante los combates. En otros juegos se les llama DD (Damage Dealer).

\- Caster: Suelen ser los personajes que utilizan hechizos para producir daño a distancia.

\- Support: El support suele ser el personaje que, valga la redundancia, sirve de apoyo a sus compañeros, posee habilidades útiles para todos en el equipo, y generalmente es ignorado y utilizado como chivo expiatorio del fracaso de todos (?)

\- Nuker: Los nukers son personajes especializados en producir daños en zonas amplias y/o DoT (Damage over Time, daño gradual con el paso del tiempo). Generalmente el daño es de índole mágica.

\- GM: Game Master, un administrador del juego en cuestión.

\- PvP: Modalidad en la cual los jugadores pueden enfrentarse entre ellos.

\- Lag: La demora existente entre el accionar del jugador tras la pantalla y la realización de sus órdenes dentro del juego. Aunque es posible que pueda presentarse en un juego offline debido a deficiencias de software o hardware, este retardo produce divertidos (y molestos) resultados en los juegos online (a raíz de problemas con la red) debido a que los otros jugadores experimentarán el extraño comportamiento ralentizado de su compañero.

\- Ping: El ping es una unidad que puede ser utilizada para medir el tiempo de demora de comunicación con un juego determinado. Podría afirmarse que mientras mayor el ping, mayor la lentitud.

* * *

 _ **Referencias**_

\- Si por casualidad el estimado (y posiblemente único) lector de este fic nunca ha jugado .hack/, quería aclarar que toda la descripción el sistema de juego, de las Estatuas Gott y Zeit, de los Portales del Caos y las palabras clave, las clases, los servidores, así como la descripción física de las ciudades, los campos y mazmorras son tan apegadas al canon como es posible. Una de las pocas cosas en las que me salté el canon fue en la descripción de los Neuro Goggle FMD; por ejemplo, los goggle no funcionan a través de señales sinápticas sino mediante el uso de un control similar al de la PlayStation. Pero quería dar una sensación de verdadera inmersión en la realidad virtual así que lo modifiqué un poco. (No obstante, el reconocedor de voz y transliterador a texto sí son mencionados en el juego como novedosos accesorios lanzados al mercado).

\- El número de jugadores registrados en The World (veinte millones) es canónico según se menciona en uno de los correos recibidos en el juego (o en el foro, no recuerdo con exactitud).

\- "Nunca falta el jugador con complejo de Altaïr o de Ninja Gaiden". Yo sé que "Ninja Gaiden" no es el nombre del protagonista de esos juegos (Ryu), pero qué diablos, suena más gracioso decirle así xD

\- Los Ásatrú son esos religiosos modernos de la mitología nórdica. Como The World está rebosante de referencias a la mitología y la antigua literatura nórdica, imaginé que sería insultante para ellos (?)

\- Las traducciones al inglés y al español de Final Fnatasy VII son efectivamente famosas por su baja calidad, pero la traducción al español de los juegos de .hack/ es casi igual de horrorosa, sólo basta con echar un vistazo y comparar los nombres de los objetos y las palabras clave con su versión en inglés y en japonés xD

\- El origen y el porqué de cada nickname es más o menos explicado dentro del fic, y las clases seleccionadas por cada cual también son bastante obvias (por ejemplo, si suele usar magia tiene que ser Amo de Ondas), pero voy a desmenuzarlos un poco de todas maneras (en orden de aparición).

Bartz: Señor Mambo, por la canción "Mambo Yo Yo" de Ricardo Lemvo. A Bartz se le asocia mucho con la música por dos factores: en primer lugar, durante diversas ocasiones en Final Fantasy V demuestra ser habilidoso con el piano, y en segundo lugar, su atuendo como Bailarín (un traje de mambo, utilizado también como traje alterno en Dissidia 012) es demasiado hilarante y los fanarts de Bartz utilizándolo proliferan. Decidí hacerlo Maestro de Espada porque sinceramente no se me ocurría cuál otra clase elegir para él xd

Zidane: Latin Lover. No hay mucho qué explicar; si no has jugado Final Fantasy IX, basta con saber que Zidane es un mujeriego empedernido :) Es un Doble Hoja porque Zidane ES un experto en las hojas dobles.

Terra: Mogurita. Muy sencillo, Terra es fanática de los moguris. Del mismo modo, si lanza magia, tiene que ser Amo de Ondas.

Cebolla: Cebolla. No hay nada qué explicar XD En cuanto a la clase, Cebolla debió ser un Doble Hoja (por su parte de ninja) o un Amo de Ondas (por su parte de sabio), pero ya saben lo que sucedió XD.

Squall: LeónXD. Él solito explica el motivo de su nick, pero en un extraño caso en el cual no se comprenda, la figura del león es siempre relacionada a Squall (y es parte de su apellido). La figura del grifo también es recurrente en la traducción al español de Final Fantasy VIII.

Cloud: Cloud XD El hecho de que haya elegido a un personaje femenino es igual al asunto de que Zidane sea un "latin lover" o de la relación de Squall con el nombre de "león". Se trata de algo conocidísimo, pero si por casualidades de la vida no lo han presenciado, Cloud se traviste en Final Fantasy VII y es uno de los momentos más legendarios en los videojuegos XD.

Warrior of Light: El Guerrero De La Luz (no sé, se me antojó xD).

Kain: Judas. Obviamente se debe a su habilidad perenne para traicionar a los demás, pero me pareció un excelente momento para hacer un guiño a ese personaje tan querido de Tales of Destiny (y sus deficientes habilidades para cubrirse el rostro). [SPOILER] Para quien no lo sepa, Leon es uno de los protagonistas de dicho juego. Traiciona a sus amigos y regresa en la segunda parte del juego bajo el seudónimo de Judas, en un vano intento por ocultar su identidad con una calavera enorme que de todas formas deja todo el rostro descubierto xD [/SPOLER]

Jugador desconocido: Link. Sucede que es fanático de .hack/Link.

Cecil: Mike Jackson por lo pálido y sí, por el _moon walk_ (?). Decidí hacerlo Amo de Ondas porque ya había muchos Maestros de Espada.

Firion: Margarita. Ahora sí es imposible que nadie conozca de antemano la relación libidinosa entre Firion y las flores XD Decidí hacerlo un Brazo Largo para aumentar la diversidad, y porque Firion de hecho utiliza una lanza entre tantas otras armas.

Tidus: RonaldiÑo. Siempre que represento a Tidus en mis fics lo hago fanático del fútbol (para más información, leer el capítulo "Halloween" de la serie "Dissidia High School" para verlo disfrazado de Maradona (?).

Vaan: Pablo Escobar. ¿Qué otro nombre iba a ponerle? Además, creo que nunca lo menciono en el fic, pero Vaan es un Doble Hoja porque… no sé, es un ladrón (?).

Laguna: CuchiCuchi. Laguna es bien conocido por aplicar el llamado "tratamiento cuchi cuchi" en la gente XD Esto sucede por primera vez en Final Fantasy VIII al atender las heridas de uno de sus amigos en el ejército, y en Dissidia 012 se puede desbloquear como frase oculta. También es mencionado en Dissidia Opera Omnia. Lo hice un Amo de Ondas porque si no se ocurrió otra clase que atacase a distancia como él lo hace.

Jecht: Jetch XD Ya se explicó eso en el fic.

Gilgamesh: G1LG4M35H XDXD También es tema hablado.

\- Suave Aislado Pensamiento es realmente el sitio en el cual se encuentra por primera vez a Gardenia. De hecho, no quise mencionarlo explícitamente, pero las chicas con quienes se encuentran Bartz y Zidane dentro de la gruta son las pertenecientes al club de fans de Gardenia.

\- El grunty al que Vaan roba es un "grunty venenoso", una especie de grunty con un solo ojo y recubierto de un líquido purpúreo que se puede conseguir en Dun Loireag. Además, la Claymore que le es robada es uno de los objetos que puede ser normalmente canjeado con dicho grunty.

\- El viaje ácido que toman el grunty y Cebolla a lo largo del ciberespacio es una especie de parodia a lo que sucede después de ejecutar una Absorción de datos con Kite. Las siluetas que observan son Aura (la niña albina), Helba (la monja) y Cubia (el cerebro flotante).

\- Suficientemente interesante como para ser mencionado, el sitio al cual llega Laguna por error (Suave Agonizante Pensamiento en lugar de Suave Aislado Pensamiento) consiste realmente en un desierto. La palaba de en medio, "Agonizante", en este caso, produce el cambio en el bioma del mapa y después de un poco de investigación, me vino como anillo al dedo.

\- La mayoría de frases de Gilgamesh provienen casi textualmente de su aparición en Final Fantasy V: "¡Vamos! ¡Luchemos como hombres!", "¡Prepárate, porque no soy el Gilgamesh que recuerdas!", y la situación entre él y Lios es una emulación tan apegada como me fue posible de la conversación en la que se ve envuelto Giglamesh mientras Exdeath lo está desterrando a La Grieta (en el ya mencionado juego). "¿Qu… Qué? ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!", "¡Silencio!", "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

\- Cuando Jecht habla de "los hombres de verdad", hice una referencia involuntaria al video parodia de Machinima "Real Men". Recomiendo muchísimo verlo XD.

\- El nombre, descripción y habilidades de los enemigos presentes en el fic son canónicos y tan acertados como me fue posible (teniendo como referencia la versión en español de los jugos). Y sí, la Hierba loca realmente se llama Hierba loca.

\- No creo que haga falta explicar el vocabulario y las particularidades del "jugador desconocido" XD.

\- Quizás sea necesario explicar la referencia a Bubsy 3D… Recomiendo buscar cualquier gameplay de esa infame pieza jugabilística.

\- Los chistes de Cecil con la luna se deben a que él es mitad lunario. Es algo conocido por muchos pero al igual que las referencias a Squall y Zidane, quizás sea posible desconocerlo si no has jugado su entrega.

\- La situación entera de Zidane y Bartz abriendo el cofre se basa en un par de experiencias personales XD ¿Quién no abrió uno de esos cofres sin el Alambre de Fortuna por descuido o por pereza? En cuanto a lo otro… Sé que no soy el único que se teletransportó fuera de la mazmorra tras seleccionar por error una Ocarina de Duendes en lugar del Alambre de Fortuna. ¡Confiesa, a ti también te pasó!

\- Todo el sistema de la Estatua Zeit, los rankings, el nombre dado a cada posición, etc, es tal y como aparece en el juego.

\- Sieg es un personaje fácil de pasar por alto si no has visto el anime .hack/Liminality. Aun así, es posible observar su nombre dentro del foro, y más específicamente en los rankings de Héroe Zeit. Siempre en tercer lugar, debajo de Balmung y de Orca. En líneas generales es cierto que está obsesionado con superar a Balmung y también es cierto que Balmung ignora su existencia, pero también es cierto que exageré demasiado esa rivalidad unidireccional XD

* * *

¡Y eso ha sido todo! :D Se trata del fic más largo que he escrito a la fecha y será seguramente el menos leído debido a los "requerimientos previos" necesarios para que resulte atrayente. De todas maneras me siento enormemente satisfecho con el resultado. Para los pocos que hayan llegado hasta aquí… ¡Muchas gracias! (¡Hola mamá!).

Para mi tamana y por mi tamana, sin quien no habría tenido motivación ni razones para escribir este fic :)


End file.
